


We're Just Rudies. Not Heroes.

by RisingSonic17



Category: Jet Set Radio, Jet Set Radio Future
Genre: Action/Adventure, Attempted Murder, Backstory, Betrayal, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Cliffhangers, Comedy, Comfort, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fighting, Flashbacks, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Gang Violence, Gen, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Kissing, Love Confessions, Making Out, Minor Character Death, Murder, Near Death Experiences, Partner Betrayal, Party, References to Drugs, Romance, Suspense, Teasing, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:21:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 24,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27077179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RisingSonic17/pseuds/RisingSonic17
Summary: After stopping Gouji Rokkaku from taking over Tokyo, the GGs can finally relax and enjoy their lives. They weren't used to being heroes and honestly, they didn't want to be seen as heroes. They just want to go about their normal lives as rudies. Of course things won't be easy. There's always some unfinished business in the streets.
Relationships: Beat/Gum, Garam/Boogie, Yoyo/Rhyth
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	1. The Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everybody! Jet Set Radio is one of my favorite franchise with Jet Set Radio Future being my favorite video game of all time. I have a lot of nostalgia for the franchise (despite it only being two games). From the music, the aesthetic, and the crazy plot, Jet Set Radio is just a whole package of fun. My favorite thing about Future being how our favorite group of rudies were allowed to talk to one another and let their personalities shine. The most bummer thing about Jet Set Radio Future was that the ending kind of left us on a cliffhanger and we haven't gotten a continuation of the story since then, this is what I plan to do for this story. I had this idea of writing a story of the aftermath of Jet Set Radio Future, right after the gang had just defeated .MU. I have to thank a lot of the stories here for the inspiration. I know the fanbase is small, but it won't stop my love for the franchise.
> 
> Now I'm going to establish the ages for GGs for everyone. This is all coming from the JetSetPedia wiki page. I don't know how accurate it is, but the information is useful to gauge character ages. They only had the ages for the GGs that were in the original game, so I had to make up ages for Jazz and Clutch.
> 
> Yoyo (16)
> 
> Gum (17)
> 
> Corn (16)
> 
> Beat (17)
> 
> Combo (23)
> 
> Rhyth (16)
> 
> Garam (19)
> 
> Cube (20)
> 
> Boogie (21)
> 
> Soda (19)
> 
> Jazz (18)
> 
> Clutch (19)
> 
> I'll probably give ages for the other characters soon. I don't know how long this story will be, but I'll be sure to update as much as I can. Anyways, enough talk. Enjoy the story.

A _man's desires crumbled, as the tower was once again nothing more than steel and glass._

_These scraps of paper we call "money"...oppressive laws set forth by corrupted men…_

_None of these can ever extinguish the yearning for freedom felt in the hearts of all mankind._

_Graffiti Souls are the symbol of Tokyo's Freedom._

_And the more people are pushed, the stronger that yearning for freedom becomes._

_And in the end, he was not strong enough to overcome that power._

_He had been doomed from the beginning._

_However, his existence might be nothing more than a symbol of guilt that people feel for all their greed and desire._

_Or perhaps, Tokyo has shown that it is one giant radio brotherhood._

_Perhaps he too realized this in the end?_

_Those who seek the truth will fight tooth and nail to find it._

_You better believe that._

_And so, the radio will once again play static and worn out tunes, and the TV will return to being nothing more than a square, plastic box._

_Heh...Our world is normal again, alright._

_But the graffiti left on the walls will remind people of their inner passions, it will burn into their minds, and the dreams of the city will be carried on through the streets._

_People gonna remember…_

* * *

It is currently daytime in Tokyo-To. The citizens of Tokyo are just going about their normal day, well...almost normal. For a few weeks or so, the streets were always finding themselves in some trouble. From the Rokkaku Police bringing in tanks and helicopters, a robot rampage, the Golden Rhinos causing mayhem around Tokyo. Yesterday however, was almost Doomsday for the entire world.

The madman and chairman of the Rokkaku Group, Gouji Rokkaku, had created a giant tower right in the middle of the Shibuya Terminal Bus Station. He used the tower to absorb the voices and souls of the people of Tokyo, plunging the entire world into darkness while playing some freaky sounding music. It seemed like the entire world was doomed, but one group stepped up to the plate to put an end to Rokkaku's plans.

The rudie gang known around Tokyo, the GGs. Started off as a trio and transformed into a collective. They've been doing a lot of fighting for the last few weeks. The police shakedowns, challenging other gang members, fighting for their lives in a game of Death Ball, street cleaning the Noise Tanks, and stopping ticking time bombs. They've triumphed through it all, and this was their biggest fight yet.

After the GGs defeated Rokkaku's creations, Zero Beat, they were all absorbed by Gouji's crazy tower and confronted the madman on the inside. Gouji used the souls of the people he absorbed and transformed into a nightmarish monster, A.KU.MU Fighting the shadows of the souls he had absorbed, the fate of the world hung in the balance for the GGs.

It was a tough fight, but the GGs managed to defeat Rokkaku Gouji and free people's souls from their imprisonment. No one really knows what happened to Rokkaku Gouji. When the tower exploded and crumbled, his body was not found. The only thing Rokkaku left behind was his voice cackling with his final words being " _See ya later! Sayonara!"_

No one had any idea what to make of that. The fate of Rokkaku Gouji right now is a mystery.

The GGs had saved Tokyo. Now normally, anybody who does a good deed would want to stick around and soak in the praise of the people. Not the GGs. Once they defeated Rokkaku Gouji, they quickly escaped the public eye and scurried back to their Garage. The people of Tokyo wanted to thank their heroes, but the heroes didn't want to be acknowledged.

There is currently a construction crew down at Shibuya Terminal cleaning up the giant mess that Rokkaku Gouji left with his tower. Bystanders looked on at the construction workers trying to dispose of the remaining rubble of the tower. It would've been a nice little monument for tourists to see. Probably say something along the lines of "This tower almost killed us all".

The question probably on your mind is, how are the GGs doing after yesterday's events? Well just like the rest of the citizens of Tokyo, they're just going about their normal lives again. Lazing around in the Garage in silence, which was weird since they always had some music blasting from their giant stereos.

Corn is sleeping on the upper floor on the red couch with his legs hanging off the arm of the chair. He had his hat covering over his face and was snoring like a bear. Corn's nap wouldn't last for long. A honey bun still in it's wrapper landed on his face, causing the boy to wake up.

Corn feels the honey bun on his face and grabs it. He lifts up his hat and looks at the delicious treat in his hand. He tilts his head in confusion.

"Thought you might want some breakfast." Gum says skating over to Corn with her hand on her hip.

Corn yawns and stretches. He sits up and looks at the honey bun. "This is less of a breakfast and more of a snack. When I think of breakfast, I think more of pancakes and bacon with a nice side of scrambled eggs." He teases.

Gum folds her arms. "You either eat the honey bun or starve. Your choice." She says coldly.

Corn rolls his eyes and laughs. "Alright fine." He unwraps the honey bun and takes a big bite out of it. He stands up from the couch and looks over at the bottom floor to see the other members relaxing.

Yoyo was on the ground laughing and playing with Pots in his hands. The dog was happily barking and licking his owner's face. Clutch and Soda are playing a basketball game together with the hoop. Clutch had the clear advantage over Soda, making the taller rudie stumble and fall flat on his face after a crossup. Clutch scores a point with a lay up and laughs Soda. Cube was just quietly leaning on a wall with her arms folded next to the pinball table. The goth has always been on the anti-social side ever since she joined the group. Jazz is sitting on the stereos to the left reading a book while Rhyth and Boogie are sitting on the stereos to the right playing a card game. Beat, Combo, and Garam were sitting on the couches on the lower floor drinking sodas together.

Corn notices there was one member missing around the Garage. He turns to Gum. "Where's Roboy?" He asks.

"He's in the warehouse. He was short circuiting in there earlier so I had to mess around with some of the wires and soft reboot him." Gum explains.

Corn tilts his head and raises an eyebrow. "You know how to fix a robot?"

Gum snorts. "No. I just copied what you did whenever Roboy was acting weird. You're the one who built him, so he should be your responsibility."

"Can't depend on me to always do the fixing. I may be a genius, but sometimes a genius has to rest his big brain. Don't want to end up with a big head, you feel me?"

Gum smirks. "Too late. I can see your massive forehead growing already."

Corn lightly pushes Gum. "Oh shut up." The two rudies share a laugh together with Gum lightly pushing back Corn. "I'm surprised you're so relaxed considering all the bullshit we had to go through yesterday. You know with almost dying and stuff."

Gum shrugs. "Yeah well, I try not to make a big deal about it. I'm just happy that Tokyo is safe. We've been fighting constantly for weeks and we get to finally have a break. No gang wars, no Rokkaku Police, no crazy yakuza gang. We can just finally relax."

Corn nods, putting his hands in his jacket pocket. "Yeah I feel that. By the way, I've been thinking. What do you think happens with the police force now that Goji is gone? What about the Golden Rhinos? Things are quiet for now, but there's still some shit left unsolved. Hell, we don't even know what happened to Goji after that tower exploded."

"Ugh." Gum groans, rubbing her head in frustration. "Come on, don't damper my mood. I want to at least imagine that we get to have some peace for now." The girl folds her arms. "If any shit goes down in the streets, we gotta clean it up. Tokyo is our home and the streets don't wait for no one. So we gotta step up to the plate."

Corin smiles, giving Gum a thumbs and a wink. "Right on!"

"Aye yo!" Yoyo calls. "We got some fool over here intruding in our Garage!" The boy points over to a figure in a long brown trench coat and fedora covering over his face coming from the entrance of the Shibuya Terminal Bus Station.

"Man. We should get like a security system or something if people are just gonna waltz in here." Gum comments.

"We are the security system. Let's check it out." Corn says.

Corn and Gum hopping over the railing down to the lower floor with the rest of the GGs following behind them. The figure stops in their tracks when they see the GGs blocking their paths. The rudies stared menacingly at the figure. Combo puts his boombox down and cracks his knuckles. Pots was in Yoyo's hand growling at the figure.

"This is the GGs' Garage. You have about ten seconds to explain what you're doing here before we start unloading paint all over that coat of yours." Corn threatens, taking out his spray can.

The figure puts his hands up defensively. "H-H-Hey! Hold on there GGs! I ain't tryna pick a fight with y'all!" The figure spoke with a male voice.

The GGs lowered their guard when they recognized the voice of the figure. "Hey! I know that voice!" Beat comments.

The man laughs. "Of course you recognize my sexy voice. You hear it all over Tokyo." The figure removes his hat and trench coat and reveals himself to be DJ Professor K.

The GGs eyes widened. "DJ Professor K?!" They all yelled.

Professor K puts his finger on his lip. "Shhhhhhh!" He puts his hands up. "Aye, keep y'all voices down." He says in a low tone. "Nobody is supposed to know I'm even outside of my studio. I came here undercover, so let's keep things on the low low fo sho though, aight?"

The GGs nod. "So what the heck are you doing here?" Gum asks.

"Well I felt like I had to come here and personally thank y'all for saving me and the entirety of Tokyo. When I got kidnapped by the Golden Rhinos and they had that freaky looking train, I thought I was a goner! But you rudies came through and stopped their plans! Then you went on and stopped Rokkaku from doing whatever crazy demonic shit he had!"

"Well we weren't gonna let that bald headed asshole do as he pleased. Tokyo is our home, and no one messes with our home!" Corn says.

"Yeah!" The rest of the GGs replied.

Professor K nods. "I hear that my brother. You kids are crazy! Anyone else would've just turned tail and skipped town, but you stepped up and laid the smackdown on his candy ass. I gotta ask though, how does it feel being the heroes of Tokyo?" The DJ puts his hand up. "Now don't worry, I ain't got no cameras or microphones recording you. I just wanna know how y'all feeling after yesterday."

Corn shrugs. "Ehh."

Gum shrugs. "Meh."

"It feels pretty sweet, yo!" Yoyo says.

"Yeah, it feels pretty cool saving the world and stuff." Beat smiles.

"I'm just happy Tokyo is safe." Combo says, picking up his boombox.

"Being a hero feels great!" Rhyth pumps her fist in the air happily.

"I feel like a motherfucking celebrity! Haha!" Garam says with a smug look on his face.

"I'm feeling pretty good about it." Boogie says.

Soda shrugs. "We're not dead. That's good. So, I guess I'm feeling good about it too."

Clutch puts hand on his chest. "I should get a medal for risking my life to fight some demon, honestly."

Cube shrugs. "Its whatever. Nothing to make a big deal over."

Professor K raises an eyebrow. "Nothing to make a big deal over?! We all would've been dead if it weren't for you guys! It's definitely a big deal! When I was sneaking around to get here, everyone wouldn't stop talking about "the rudies who saved Tokyo".

Gum puts her hands up. "Look, we don't need constant reminders that we saved the day. It's not about that. All we wanted was to live freely, where everybody can get hyped and have fun. That's all."

Professor K smiles. "Y'all are pretty humble. I appreciate that about you GGs. You keep it real." The DJ picks up his trench coat and hat and puts them on. "Well, I better make my way out of here. I got a radio station to run, you know." He smirks.

Corn chuckles. "Yeah you do. This place is pretty boring without Jet Set Radio. I mean...Jet Set Radio Future." He corrects himself. He fistbumps DJ Professor K. "It was nice seeing you DJ Professor K."

Professor K nods. "It was nice meeting you all too. Hey, just make sure you don't tell anyone you saw me here."

"Only if you keep it low about us on Jet Set Radio Future. Don't want people hounding us while we skate around." Gum says.

"Deal. Keep it funky GGs." DJ Professor K waves.

"You too!" All the GGs wave goodbye at DJ Professor K as he starts making his way back to Shibuya Terminal.

"So, what now yo?" Yoyo questions.

Corn shrugs. "I don't know. Guess can just continue lazing around until Professor K gets back to his studio and plays some music. I didn't really have any plans today besides sleep. Especially after yesterday, a good nap is what I need."

Rhyth puts her hand on her chin and starts tapping on her cheek. "Hmmmm…" She began to ponder. An idea pops into her head. "Why not a party?" The girl suggests.

The GGs turned to their friend. "A party?" Gum questions.

Rhyth shyly nods. "Yeah. A "Tokyo was not destroyed and we saved the day" kind of party. We can have pizza and drinks and stuff while we listen to Jet Set Radio Future. Just play video games and relax. That sounds fun right?"

"Isn't that just what we usually do during our spare time?" Boogie asks.

Rhyth taps her fingers together. "Well...yeah. But now we get to do it as heroes."

"I don't have any objections to the little lady's idea." Garam shrugs.

"I don't either." Boogie replies.

"Alright then. I guess it's settled then. We'll have a party to celebrate Tokyo being saved." Corn agrees.

"I suggest for the pizza, we go out and get it ourselves in Dogenzaka Hill instead of ordering it. Cause clearly it didn't work out the last time we tried." Gum says.

"Now that you mention it, you guys never got that pizza right?" Yoyo asks.

Corn shakes his head. "No we did not. At least we ain't got ripped off online. I made the right call to pay when the dude got here, and he never did so he's never getting paid."

Jazz raises her hand. "I can go get the pizza. You guys can hit me up on my cell and let me know if you want any specific topping on your pizzas."

"I'll come with ya. You're gonna help carrying some boxes back." Beat says.

Beat and Jazz leave out of the Garage and to the entrance of Shibuya Terminal.

"I can go get the drinks." Combo says.

"You bringing booze to the party, homie?" Clutch asks with a grin on his face.

"Most of y'all here aren't even old enough to drink. As the oldest in the group, I have to be the responsible adult around here and keep the drinks away from you kiddos. Especially you, Clutch."

Clutch rolls his eyes. "Yeah whatever." The red haired waves off Combo and walks away.

"I'll come with you Combo. I have a good eye for picking out drinks and chasers. I'll get something sweet for the both of us." Boogie says.

Garam steps in between Boogie and Combo. "Let me join you! I can help bring some water or something. The little lady could use some extra set of hands." He grins at Boogie.

"I think I'm good enough Garam." Combo says.

Garam pouts. He turns to Boogie. "Excuse us one second." Garam pulls over Combo to the side away from Boogie. "Come on man, you gotta bring me with you. Your boy is tryna make the moves on the little lady."

Combo raises his eyebrow. "Really?"

"Yeah man! You know I've had a little thing for Boogie ever since we met her in Kibogaoka. She's a pretty cool lady. A lady like that needs a guy to match how cool she is." Garam points to himself. "And you know, ain't nobody else got the amount of swagger that I do." He smirks.

Combo folds his arms and smirks. "You got a lot of confidence for someone who likes to hang around in the sewers and mess with people."

Garam rubs under his nose and grins. "Hey man, confidence gets you far. So how about it? Lemme tag along and I can spit game at the little lady. I think we might be able to hit it off." He says

Combo sighs. "Aight. You can tag along. You better be making progress by the time we come back for the party."

Garam smiles and pats Combo on the chat. "Thanks homie." He waves to Boogie. "Hey! I'm tagging along, little lady!"

Boogie smiles. "Great! Then let's get a move on to Dogenzaka Hill."

The three rudies begin making their way to Dogenzaka Hill.

Soda yawns and scratches his head. "Welp. I'm gonna go to the warehouse and catch some more Zs." The tall rudie skates away.

Rhyth turns to Yoyo and taps on his shoulder. "Hey, Yoyo? Would you like to hang out in Rokkaku Dai with me?" She says all coy. "I think Potts would like to go for a walk too." Rhyth bends down and pats Pots on the head in Yoyo's arms. "Wouldn't you little guy?" She smiles.

"Arf! Arf!" The dog happily barks.

"That doesn't sound like a bad idea, yo. Been awhile since I've taken the little guy out for a walk, let's go." Yoyo nods.

Yoyo and Rhyth start skating their way to Rokkaku Dai Heights. Corn turns to the two rudies. "Hey! You guys be careful! We don't know if Poison Jam is still roaming around over there!" He warns.

"Hmph." Cube folds her arms. "I thought those fools would've skipped town. I'd be surprised if they're still here."

Gum raises an eyebrow at Cube. "You don't know what happened to Poison Jam?"

"Nope. After they failed me when you clashed with us, I abandoned them. Couldn't depend on them to get the job done."

"That's pretty cold of you." Corn states.

"Well it is what it is." Cube places her hands in her pocket. She turns away from Gum and Corn and starts skating away from them.

"So when will you eventually abandon us?" Gum questions, placing her hands on her hip. She had a cold glare at the goth.

Corn turns to Gum with a worried look on his face. If there was one thing he knew about Gum, its that she was very upfront with people for better or for worse. He had a feeling that this would probably lead to a nasty argument.

Corn places his hand on Gum's shoulder. "Come on Gum, let's not get into a fight here." The leader tries to defuse the situation.

"I think we should be a little conscious here Corn. If she's gonna betray us, then we have to be ready." Gum says.

"Don't be ridiculous." Cube turns to Gum. "I have no intentions to stab you in the back. If I wanted to, I could've left the GGs after we dealt with Rokkaku."

"Well then why didn't you?" Gum asks.

"Because…" Cube lowers her head. She sighs and looks away again. "This is the first time I've ever felt like I had real friends…" She says somberly.

Gum and Corn eyes widened at the response. This is the first time they've seen this vulnerable side of Cube. The goth has always been quiet and reserved. They couldn't have believed that the lady who wanted to cook and feed them to Poison Jam would be feeling bummed about having no friends.

Gum rubs the back of her head in embarrassment. "Well don't I just feel like an asshole." She mutters.

"Cube, you know the GGs aren't just a gang you know? We're practically like family now. That means you're part of it too." Corn says. He skates up to Cube and places his hand on her shoulder. "Yo, you know you can talk to us if you ever feel down. You're among friends Cube. You can trust us unless its Clutch."

"Fuck youuuuuuuu!" Clutch screamed from far away.

Corn and Gum snickered. Even Cube had a small smirk on her face. She turns to Corn.

"Your words are appreciated Corn. I guess I can open up about something. How would you like to know why Poison Jam and Rapid 99 hate each other in the first place? I may or may not have something to do about that." Cube says.

Corn and Gum's gasped as their eyes widened in shock. They slowly turned to each other. Everyone knew that Poison Jam and Rapid 99 hated each other, but the question was always why. The rumor always alluded to something big going down between the two, but there were never any particular details.

But now the secrets will finally be revealed. What does Cube have to do with what happened back then?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always thought the Garage was weird. It's like in some sort of junkyard or something? It's weird. I just decided to also bring in the warehouse from the first game in here.


	2. Reminiscing, Party Planning, and Romancing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rapid 99 and Poison Jam are in this chapter and I decided to give each individual members names. Did I really need to do that? No, but I thought it'd be nice to do. Most would just give one member the name and they would be the leader of the gang. Which makes sense since all three members from each gang were just the same character models three times, can't really differentiate with that. I decided to just give them all the same age too because why not?
> 
> Poison Jam (22)
> 
> Rapid 99 (20)

_The underground radio station that's so hot, even Satan himself would sell his own soul to have it. The new and improved, JET SET RADIO FUTURE! Goddamn does it feel good to be back! People of Tokyo, did you miss this sexy voice bursting through your eardrums? Well there's no need to frown any longer. Because unlike all my ex girlfriends, DJ Professor K always comes back to you._

_Been a crazy past few weeks for Tokyo. I mean, just yesterday we were in the middle of the apocalypses because of that madman Rokkaku. But we made it out alive baby! All thanks to a couple of brave souls. Just know, they got my certified K of appreciation award. Hahahahaha. Now we are just in the recovery phase._

_The lovely construction workers are cleaning up the remains of that ugly ass tower that Gouji put in the bus terminal. Some say that we should keep some part of it, as little memento of the craziness that thing brought to us. People sure are strange. Why would anybody want a keepsake of the thing that almost killed them? Maybe I'm too old to understand today's generation._

_There's still a lot of questions left unanswered. With Rokkaku Gouji dead, what happens to his company? Who takes it over? Unless there's some lover or offspring we don't know, nobody is home in the Rokkaku building. Maybe his ghost is in there somewhere. The police force isn't owned by Rokkaku anymore, and the Golden Rhinos are nowhere to be seen after their defeat. A lot of the rudies that used to roam around the streets have skipped town. There's still a mystery going on around Tokyo. Only a group of meddling kids can solve it. Hahahaha._

_If anyone or anything tries to cause harm to Tokyo again, y'all gonna be on top of it right? The future is ours to decide! Don't be waiting around for a hero to save you! Remember, the streets don't wait for nobody!_

* * *

**GG's Garage, Warehouse**

Corn and Gum are sitting on the stairs across from Cube who was sitting on the hood of their own custom car, the De La Custom GGs. Soda is also in the warehouse slouching on the couch asleep like he said he would do. Roboy was standing right beside the sleeping rude, still in rest mode.

"The floor is all yours, Cube." Gum says.

Corn nods. "Yup. So tell us, why did Rapid 99 and Poison Jam hate each other so much? What did you have to do with it?" He asks.

Cube folds her arms and looks up at the ceiling. She sighs. "It all started back in almost a year ago. No one knows this, but I used to be the former leader of Rapid 99."

"You?!" Corn and Gum yelled, their eyes widening in surprise.

Cube shrugs. "Yeah. It was me, the current leader Lola, Poppy, and Candy. We were the queens of 99th Street. The stars. Boys were too scared to approach us. The police left us alone. Rokkaku was busy with his stupid expo stadium, but he left us alone. I barely had any quarrels with our group, that was until other gang members started coming into our turfs. The Doom Riders, Love Shockers, The Immortals. We came face to face with all of them. Each time, we lost a fight against them. The night ending with us looking up at the lights with tags on our backs."

"Oof. That has to be a morale breaker. I'd be pretty annoyed if I wasn't able to defend my turf. I hate looking like a loser." Gum states.

"So you understand my annoyance. We turned into nothing but laughing stocks. The gang who always loses and can't defend their turf. It was eating at me everyday." Cube tightens her fist. "We soon had our first encounter with Poison Jam. Those fish faced fools came in and pulled a prank on us by letting out a whole swarm of frogs to roam around 99th Street. The girls went to go deal with them."

Corn raised an eyebrow. "The girls? As in, you weren't there to help them?" He questioned.

"I was around, but I wasn't with them when they encountered Poison Jam themselves. I decided to watch from the shadows to see if the girls could handle them on their own. Spoiler alert, they couldn't. Like the jobbers they are, they laid flat on their backs looking up at the lights. I had enough. That day I realized that me staying in Rapid 99 would get me nowhere. Later that day, I met up with Poison Jam down at the Sewer Facility. I made a deal with them to leave Rapid 99 and become their new leader since they were so directionless. It didn't take too much convincing for them to agree. Then...the next day…" Cube then fell silently.

Corn and Gum leaned forward in anticipation for Cube's next words. It was like getting to the big reveal of a really suspenseful movie.

"That was a day that sparked the ongoing rivalry between Poison Jam and Rapid 99…" Cube muttered.

* * *

_Flashback, 3 months ago_

It was the usual day on 99th Street. Everyone was still out partying and jamming out to the funky sounds of Jet Set Radio. 99th Street was nothing but a non stop party for everyone with the flashy light and beautiful scenery. There are four female rudies who made this their home and called themselves the "Queens of 99th Street", Rapid 99.

Recently, the girls have gotten into a little squabble with Poison Jam just yesterday. Those dudes in monsters masks played a little prank on the girls by letting out an army of frogs all over 99th Street. The girls were hopping mad about it, so they challenged Poison Jam to a tag battle. Unfortunately, things didn't really go well for the girls and they lost to Poison Jam.

The girls of Rapid 99, Lola, Poppy, and Candy were standing at the top of the dragon tower talking amongst each other about Poison Jam. Their leader Cube is sitting at the ledge looking out at the city. The Rapid 99 leader wore the same attire as her teammates, but she had short black hair with a blue streak. She was quietly listening to the conversation between her teammates.

"Those damn fish faced freaks thought they were so funny with their little prank. Those frogs were hard to get out of here. I was definitely not going to touch those slimy little things." Lola shuddered.

"We have to get them back somehow!" Poppy exclaims, clasping her fist in her hand.

"They probably think they're such hot shit for beating us yesterday. They have a bunch of confidence for a bunch of sewer rats. I mean, have they ever taken a bath before?" Candy snarks.

"I doubt it." Lola laughs. "Don't worry, they're gonna pay for underestimating us." The Rapid 99 girl looks over to her leader. Her expression falls. "You think Cube is disappointed by us?" She whispers to her teammates.

"Maybe. I could understand why. We've been on a losing record for quite some time. Things haven't been going right for us." Candy frowns.

"We're a bunch of laughing stocks compared to other gangs. It's embarrassing. People are always coming up on our turf and we're not able to defend it. No one is taking us seriously. Seems like we're just as bad at being a gang as we are as a band." Poppy says disappointingly.

"I can hear you girls." Cube spoke up. The other three girls of Rapid 99 were surprised to know that their leader was listening. Cube stands up and turns to her gang. "No need to downplay our failures."

Lola approaches Cube. "We're really sorry Cube. We haven't been great, we can admit that. We-"

Cube puts her hand up. "Save it. Words don't really mean anything if you can't back it up with the action. It's time for a change of pace. Wouldn't you agree?" She folded her arms.

Lola nods. "I do. You're right. We gotta show that Rapid 99 are not playing games anymore! Next time Poison Jam or any gang comes here to 99th Street, they're gonna get it!" The girl clenches her fist.

Cube smirks at her teammate. Lola was like the second in command of the gang, it was even like that when they were a band. Not like Cube didn't have any connection with Poppy or Candy, she did. Lola was just always the one she would confined and discuss serious matters with. When Cube wasn't around, Lola was the one who took charge. All Lola wanted to do was not disappoint Cube.

"Hey! We got company! Poison Jam is here!" Poppy calls.

Cube and Lola turn to see Poison Jam on the main road of 99th Street. Their leader went by the name Kaiju, with the other two members being named Kemono and Hoshoku. The guys in monster masks stood with confidence, having big smirks on their faces.

"Hur hur hur! Hey Rapid 99! Still hopping mad about our little prank from yesterday?" Kaiju began to cackle.

"Very funny." Lola sneers. Rapid 99 jumps over to the main road to where Poison Jam stood. Cube and Lola stood beside each other with Poppy and Candy behind them. "You won't be making those jokes once we paint you to look even uglier than you already do!" Lola barks.

Kaiju puts his hands up. "Easy there princess. Don't croak like your music career." The leader and his gang laughed at their obviously bad pun. But they were so full of themselves, they didn't care. "Also, are you trying to muscle us around? Please, especially after the thrashing we gave you girls last time? You don't stand a chance against us." The Poison Jam leader points to Cube. "How does it feel being on a team of losers?" He mocks.

Cube growls. "How about I come over there and show you who the losers really are?!" The goth cracks her knuckles and starts slowly skating forward to Poison Jam.

"We're right beside you Cube." Lola affirms.

Kaiju smirks. He extends his arms in a pompous manner. "Go ahead. Make my day." He boasts.

Everything fell silent between the two groups. Cube just kept her eyes locked on Poison Jam, giving him a mean glare. The rest of Rapid 99 were ready to jump in to back up their leader. A smirk appeared on Cube's face. She had other plans in mind.

Cube turns around and punches Lola in the face, making her fall down to the ground. The other two Rapid 99 members looked in shock at what they had just witnessed. Their leader Cube had punched their team member. Before the other girls could react, the other two Poison Jam goes and shoulder bashes the Rapid 99 girls. Poppy and Candy fall unconscious as they crash to the ground. The two Poison Jam members laughed and took out their spray cans to start tagging them.

Cube folds her arms and smiles proudly. "Hmph. The plan worked like a charm." She tells Kaiju.

"Well it was your idea after all, boss." Kaiju smiled.

Lola sits up and looks up at Cube in confusion. Blood was starting to drip down her nose from the punch she received from Cube. Did she hear that correctly? Poison Jam just called Cube their boss.

"Cube? W-What's...what are you doing?!" Lola asks.

"I told you that it was time for a change of pace. For me." Cube points to herself. "I'm done being around you jobbers. I'm tired of always losing. I'm tired of being nothing but a laughing stock around here. You girls are holding me back. It's time I move on to greener pastures. I am now the leader of Poison Jam. And these boys are ten times tougher than you weaklings will ever be."

Lola gets up one knee. She wipes the blood running down from her noses with her hand and tightens her fist. "How could you betray us? I...we trusted you Cube…"

The other two Poison Jam members regroup beside Kaiju and their new leader. Cube shakes her head. "I've outgrown you girls. Band members don't always stay together, you know that. When there's a member that outshines the others, there's no point in that member staying with a group that'll just hold them back. I'm going my own way, and I think I'll do just fine without you."

Lola slowly got up on her feet. She glared at Cube, teeth gritted and her breathing heavy. She felt disgusted. She valued Cube as one of her closest friends when they first started their band. Now here she was turning her back on them. She hated it. She hated Cube. Part of her wanted to cry, but she was blinded by rage.

"You bitch!" Lola screams. The girl charges at Cube, but she gets quickly blocked by Poison Jam.

Kaiju punches Lola in the stomach, causing her to cough up spit. Kemono then punches Lola in the face, knocking her unconscious. Poison Jam all laughed. Cube just smirked in amusement at her new gang easily disposing of Rapid 99.

Poison Jam turned to their leader. "She would tag her up too boss?" Kaiju asks.

Cube waves off. "Leave her. This is good enough humiliation. Come on boys. I think it's about time we return to our turf and start thinking about taking over Tokyo." She commands.

Cube and Poison Jam begin leaving 99th Street, leaving Rapid 99 unconscious, broken, and humiliated.

* * *

_Present Day_

"And that's the story. Now here I am with another gang." Cube shrugs. "Satisfied?" She asks.

Corn and Gum were stunned from the story. Corn felt very neutral about it, but Gum's suspicions started to resurface. She felt bad for pressing Cube about it a few minutes ago, but after hearing about what she did, she couldn't help to feel very uneasy about Cube.

"You are a walking red flag Cube. I don't know how you don't expect us to be real suspect about you after hearing all of that." Gum states.

"I'm not going to argue with you on that. I did only help you guys back in Sky Dinosaurian Square because I was sick of Noise Tanks doing as they pleased. You could have just ignored me after I helped you with that fake Yoyo, but you chose to allow me to join your gang. Did you only do that because you needed an extra hand?" Cube asks.

Corn shakes his head. "That's not how I saw it. You really helped us that day. I thought it would only be right to have you join our gang after helping us out like that. I mean, no one else gave any second thoughts about you joining us." The blonde shrugs.

Cube thought about it for a moment. "Hmm. I guess you're right about that." The goth sighs. "I saw joining you guys as a fresh start for me. I know I haven't been an exceptionally good person recently with my last two gangs. I want to move on from that. I appreciate you not judging me for my actions."

"Hey, I get it. Everyone has done some crappy things in the past. Especially me and what I'm known for in the streets. Least you're holding yourself accountable for the thing you did, so I can vibe with that." Gum says.

Corn nods. "Yeah, it's all good. You with us now, and that's what matters. Also, I didn't know you were part of Rapid. I thought your music was fire. You have a really good singing voice." He grins.

Cube looks away blushing. "Don't expect to get a free concert performance out of me."

Roboy begins to reactivate. He looks around to see that he was in the warehouse. "Hey. What happened? I was jamming beside the turntables and then everything suddenly went dark." He says.

Corn, Cube, and Gum turn to their robotic companion. Corn waves to Roboy. "How's my favorite dumpster bot doing? You short circuited and went offline. Gum rebooted you, you should thank her."

Roboy shows an exclamation mark on his chest. "Oh no! You let Gum put her hands inside of my circuitry?! What virus did she install inside me?! How long do I have to live?!" He panics.

"You know, fuck you Roboy." Gum flips off the robot. "I could've left your robotic butt to stay shut down, but Corn wasn't around. I didn't know what the hell I was doing, but at least I got you working. Can you skate?"

Roboy starts moving his legs and sees that he's able to move forward just fine. A green circle appears on his chest, showing his approval. "Impressive. Alright Gum, I'll give you credit for this one."

"By the way Roboy, we're having a little party at the Garage since we saved the world and all. There's gonna be some drinking involved, so we need you to make sure things don't get too out of hands." Corn informs.

"Of course. Someone has to be the responsible member here, and that's obviously me. So I will supervise you children and make sure the party goes smoothly. Inform me when I am needed." Roboy salutes to Corn and leaves out of the warehouse.

"Hey." Cube calls. "I've been curious. Why did Soda join the GGs?" The goth points over to the sleeping rudie on the couch.

"He was just roaming around Highway Zero all bored while we were dealing with that Noise Tanks invasion. He asked for some entertainment, so we asked him to help us trash Noise Tank and he agreed." Corin answers.

"Easiest. Recruitment. Ever." Gum smirked. "He means well though."

Cube shrugs. "Better than being alone I guess. Especially with the situation that was happening around the time." The goth hops off of the De La Custom GGs. "I'm gonna skate around 99th Street. It's been awhile since I've been there. It'll be nostalgic."

"You not worried that Rapid 99 might be there? They won't be happy to see you." Corn warns.

Gum stands up from the steps. "I can roll out with you if you need back up. Not like I have anything to do anyways." She says to Cube.

Cube puts up her hand. "Don't waste your time on me. I'm a big girl. I can look after myself." She begins to make her out of the warehouse. "If I meet up with Rapid 99, then I'll face them. They got beef with me, not y'all. So don't get wrapped up in my business."

Corn stands up from the steps. "Your business is GGs business too." He declares. "If anything bad goes down with one of our gang members, then we gotta step in and back them up. So if there's any trouble, be sure to call us."

Cube groaned. She hated that Corn was acting so stubborn with her. She really didn't want anybody else to get involved with her business, but Corn and Gum insisted in helping her. This was something she had to get used to being in another gang again. She was so used at giving Poison Jam orders, she didn't have to get her hands dirty much during her time with them.

Cube sighs and gives Gum and Corn a smirk. "Yeah. I'll be sure to call you." She says. Cube skates out of the warehouse and makes her way to 99th Street. She knew well that was lying to them, but she needed to say something for them to believe.

Gum and Corn looked at each other with worry. They hear a loud yawn coming from behind them. They turn and see Soda waking up.

Soda sits up on the couch and rubs his eyes. "Sup guys? Did I miss anything?" He asks.

Corn shakes his head. "Nah. Now that you're up, you mind helping us set up for the party? We gotta get a table ready for the pizza and drinks."

Soda groans. "Man, you gon make me work after my small nap?" He whines. Soda gets up from the couch. "Aight. Let's get to it then."

* * *

**Dogenzaka Hill, Shopping Center**

Combo is inside of the convenience store observing all of his liquor options. He rubs under his chin and ponders. Boogie said to get something sweet, but he wasn't sure what would be a good choice. He wished he had Boogie to help him out, but he promised Garam to give him and Boogie some alone time so he could make his advances. He hoped that Garam was at least succeeding on his advances.

"Hmmm, I remember hearing that Sangria was a pretty popular drink. I'll just get that then. Should I get one or two bottles? Well it's really only going to be me, Cube, and Boogie drinking. One should be enough, but I'll buy two just in case." Combo says.

Combo takes two bottles of Sangria and brings them over to the counter. He then goes and picks up a case of water bottles to bring to the counter. He shows the male cashier his ID to show that he was twenty three.

"That'll be twenty thousand yen please." The cashier says. Combo reaches into his pocket to get his money. The cashier's eyes widened. "Wait a minute. Do I know?" He asks.

Combo turns to the cashier and raises his eyebrow. "I've never seen you before in my life. I don't come here often to Dogenzaka."

The cashier then starts to remember. He points at the rudie. "Yeah! I know who you are! You're part of that rudie gang, the GGs! Right?"

Combo nods. "Yeah."

"Those kids always skated around Dogenzaka spraying their graffiti and claiming this place was their turf. I thought they were just nothing but obnoxious brats, but I was wrong. You guys saved us from all those crazy robots! I'm sure you had something to do with Rokkaku Goji too! I'm sure of it!"

"Well we weren't going to let that guy takeover all of Tokyo. We also weren't gonna let a bunch of junk bots harm people. We don't wanna make a big deal about it. We just wanted to do what was right." Combo says.

"Well, you kids deserve a medal for your bravery. Listen, as a thank you, this purchase is for free. But don't expect me to always give you guys and a heroes discount." The cashier winks.

Combo's eyes widened in surprise. "Shit, really?! Thank you." He bows.

The cashier puts the Sangria bottles in a paper bag and hands it to Combo. "Anytime. Tell your friends that we're grateful for them saving us."

"Fo sho man." Combo takes the bag of Sangria and puts it over his arm. He then picks up the case of water and walks out of the convenience store.

When he stops out of the store, he looks beside him and sees Garam and Boogie together leaning on the wall of the store. Combo wasn't really sure what Garam was saying to Boogie, but she was laughing and smiling. It seemed like things were going well for him. Combo looks beside Garam's leg and sees that his boombox was still intact. Combo sighs in relief. There definitely would've been some problems if anything happened to his precious boom box.

Boogie laughs and playfully slaps Garam on the arm. "Come on Garam, you're playing with me. You didn't do that." She says.

"I'm telling you the truth little lady! You know everyone was going crazy for the Playstation 5 when it first came out! I wasn't going to get mine until real late at night. So, my package comes. I go outside and see these two dudes dressed in all black. Black Air Force 1s and all. They tried to jump in and take my PS5." Garam shakes his head. "I definitely wasn't gonna let some dudes run up on me and steal my PS5. So I got into a scrap with them, two on one. They were kinda roughing me up pretty good. Just when they thought they won, I picked up a brick from the ground and knocked both of their asses out."

Boogie raises an eyebrow. "They didn't have a gun or anything?" She questions.

"Hey, I didn't say they were good robbers." Garam smirks. "After I knocked them out, I brought in my PS5 and called the cops on them. The neighborhood wouldn't stop asking me about what happened. Just know, people stopped trying to rob me in my neighborhood."

Boogie shakes her. "You sure love getting into fights, Garam." She smiles. She thought the rudie was very reckless, but she couldn't help to find him funny and endearing.

"Hey, that time I had every reason to scrap." Garam folds his arms. "Yo Boogie, can I be real with you about something?"

"Well you've been real with me since we met, so go ahead. What's on your mind?"

"When I first saw you back in Kibogaoka when we were looking for Yoyo, I vibed with you. Like on some, love at first sight type of shit. That may sound cheesy I know, but I thought you were a super cool chick. Lightning fast and all stylish. I like that." Garam smiled. He starts to rub the back and bashfully look away.

Boogie was surprised by this action. Garam was always so confident with his words and action. This was the first time she's ever seen him act slightly shy. She liked it. "You saying you have a thing for me Garam?" She folds her arms and grins.

Garam points to Boogie and nods. "That's exactly what I'm saying. I wanted to ask if you wanna start dating and stuff. If you want to of course. If you wanna just stay friends, I'm cool with that."

Boogie smiles. "I'll agree on one condition." The blonde rudie gives Garam a quick kiss on the cheek. This caused Garam to open his mouth agape. "I'm the only one you call "little lady" from now on." She winks.

A wide grin appeared on Garam. "You got it, my little lady!" The rudie wraps his arm around his new girlfriend. Boogie giggled.

Combo skates over to Garam and Boogie. "Hey Casanova. I see things went well." He says to Garam.

Garam turns to Combo and gives him a thumbs up. "Yeah!"

"What drink did you decide on Combo?" Boogie asks.

"I got us some Sangria. And by us, I mean Boogie, Cube, and me." Combo clarifies.

Garam rolled his eyes. "Yeah. You lucky I'm only a year younger."

"Cool. Good choice of drink. You also got some water for us. That's good. Garam, can you carry the water for Combo?" Boogie asks. "I can take the Sangria."

"What?! Why can't I just carry his big ass boombox that he keeps bringing with him?! I mean seriously, does he always have to bring it with him everywhere?!" Garam complains.

"I ain't lettin nobody mess up my boombox. So you are on water carrying duty." Combo hands the case of water to Garam. Garam stumbled a little trying to carry the case.

Boogie takes the bag of Sangria off of Combo's arms and Combo picks his boombox off the ground. The three rudies start skating their way back to the Garage, but they had to be slow since Garam was carrying some heavy weight.

* * *

**Chuo Street**

Chuo Street was back to being the nonstop dance party area for the people of Tokyo. Jet Set Radio Future was back to playing some crazy tunes for everyone to listen to. Jazz is sitting outside by the green statue drinking a mocha latte she got from Starbucks.

There was one thing that Jazz couldn't get enough of, and that was lattes or coffee. She loved the taste of it and it gave her the energy she needed to get her through the day. She never brought this up with the GGs before since they were still caught up in fighting for their lives. I'm sure they heard about her love for coffee, they'd probably think she has a problem.

Beat comes skating out of the pizza shop and sits beside Jazz by the statue. "Guy said the Pizzas will be done in about ten to fifteen minutes. Two extra cheese pizzas and one pepperoni that's for Clutch, Corn, and Soda." He says

"Nice. Not too long of a wait. Corn will be happy to get his pizza this time." Jazz chuckles.

She takes a sip of latte and looks at the people around them. She saw a bunch of smiling faces on adults dancing to "Oldies but Happies" playing on the radio. A bunch of kids were running around playing tag with each other, happily laughing and screaming like kids usually did. It made her feel all warm inside, and it wasn't the latte doing that.

"Isn't this nice Beat?" Jazz asks.

"Huh?" Beat tilts his head in confusion. He wasn't really paying attention to Jazz.

"Look around you. Look at how happy everyone is. With all the shit that has been going on around here for weeks along with Rokkaku's stupid law, its nice to see people not living in fear anymore. The shackles have finally been broken from Rokkaku's oppression."

Beat looks around at the people around him. He nods. "Yeah. You're right. I'm glad Rokkaku is dead. That guy was a real asshole. Now we can express ourselves as we please. Things can go back to normal."

"Do you ever wonder if the streets had a voice, what poetry would it speak?" Jazz asks.

Beat shrugs. "Beats me. I don't really look deep into those things." He turns to Jazz. "You the poetry type?" He asks.

Jazz nods. "Yeah. I was always a fan of literature. I used to write my own when I was younger. I used to be in a little poetry club with some old acquaintances. Fun times. I haven't written in a long time. I'll get to that eventually. Write some poems about my new friends." The rudie smirks.

Beat turns to Jazz. "I hope you write a poem about how cool I am." He smirks.

Jazz playfully pushes Beat. "Yeah right." She smirks. The rudie takes another sip of her latte. "So, when are you and Gum gonna start dating?"

Beat's body stiffened. He turns to Jazz in bewilderment. "What the hell?! Where did that come from?! I never said I had a thing for Gum!"

Jazz raises an eyebrow. "Do you not?" She questioned.

Beat's lips pursed. He looks away from Jazz. "I mean, she's cool. Real cool. We talked a lot when I first joined the GGs. I was one of the earlier members so I had a lot of time with her. I wanna know more about her."

"Then just ask her out on a date dummy. I'm sure she'll say yes."

"What makes you think she'll say yes? I'm probably not even her type. It'd be pretty embarrassing if I asked."

"Awww, what's the matter Beat? I thought you were the coolest one of the GGs. Not a bad enough dude to asks out a friend?" Jazz teases.

Beat blushes. "S-Shut up! I can do it. I just...never asked out a girl before. I ain't really sure how to approach it." He says bashfully.

"Just ask her with your usual Beat style of charm. Being yourself always works, but you also gotta be confident." Jazz comments. "Confidence to key to doing anything."

"I'll...consider it." Beat stands up. "The pizza should be done. So, I'mma go get it so we can head back to the Garage." The auburn haired rudie skates back to the pizza shop to get the pizza.

Jazz smiles to herself. "GGs. I'm glad I joined you guys. Everything just feels much more lively with y'all. Whatever path there is in the future. I hope we'll all walk through it together." She monologues.

* * *

**Rokkaku-Dai Heights**

Yoyo and Rhyth are sitting on top of the roof of the abandoned train warehouse. They were just sitting in silence looking at the sunset. There was a lot of barking coming from below them. They look down and see Pots happily playing with four other dogs.

Two dogs were Great Danes, one was a Mastiff, and one was a poodle dog. Pots was the smallest dog in the group. The Mastiff was laying down on the ground while Pots and the Poodle chased each other around the big dog. The Great Danes just watched the other dogs play.

Rhyth giggles. "Looks like Pots found himself some friends. I'm glad." She smiles.

"Yeah, it's a good thing Rokkaku-Dai is just filled with dogs. I mean, this place is all abandoned and stuff. No one really lives here anymore except for those few people in the trailer cart back there. He can get his exercise without bothering anybody." Yoyo says.

Rhyth looks back up at the sunset. She slightly scooches over to Yoyo, but the lime haired rudie didn't notice. "This feels so nostalgic. This is where I first met you guys. Rokkaku Police were all over the place when you were looking for Poison Jam. I thought you guys were so cool! I wanted to join in and help out!"

"Yeah yo. We were lucky to make it out of here unscathed. We had to deal with tanks beforehand too." Yoyo sighs. "We've gotten ourselves in a lot of crazy situations. Feels weird finally having this time to relax."

Rhyth nods. "Yeah. A lot of scary things. I think the scariest one was when you disappeared without a trace. We were all worried for you. Beat was one of the first people who wanted to go out and find you. I was pretty scared for you too. I was afraid something bad might have happened to you."

Yoyo turns to Rhyth. "You were worried about me, yo?"

"Of course I was dummy!" Rhyth yells. She was shocked that Yoyo would even ask such a question. "How could I not be?! I thought the Rokkaku Police arrested you! I thought Hayashi may have killed you! I was scared! Then we got tricked by the Noise Tanks by one of them disguising as you and thought you betrayed us." The rudie looked down sadly.

Yoyo rubs the back of his head. "I bet you guys wanted to throttle me."

Rhyth nods. "Oh yeah. Combo especially. I didn't believe you were that kind of person. You're a liar, but your lies are harmless. You wouldn't hurt anybody. Not your friends. Everyone had already labeled you as a traitor. But deep down I knew you wouldn't do such a thing!"

Yoyo was surprised to hear this. When it seemed like everyone was against when they were tricked, Rhyth had hope that he hadn't betrayed the GGs. He did feel kinda bad though. All the trouble the GGs had to go through to save him. He didn't even think about the emotions they were probably going through while he was gone.

"I'm sorry about that yo." Yoyo says. He then smiles at Rhyth. "Thanks for still believing in me Rhyth. Really. I'm glad that you care for me and uh...stuff." The rudie shyly looks away.

Rhyth grabs Yoyo's hand. This causes Yoyo to slightly jump. "Of course I care about you! If you were ever in danger again, I would go to save you in an instant! Because I...I like you!" Rhyth shyly looks. A blush appeared on the rudie's face. She could feel her heart pounding rapidly. "I LIKE you like you!"

Yoyo was shocked by this confession. He started to blush. He wasn't quite sure how to react to this. This was the first time any girl has ever confessed to him. He couldn't put on his cool guy persona for this situation. He was too shaken up. His heart was pounding.

"Y-Yo...You seriously see me in that?" Yoyo asks.

Rhyth nods. "I mean every word Yoyo. I would never lie to you."

Yoyo clears his throat. "Well, it's only fair that I don't lie to you. Because...I like you in that way too. I want to be your boyfriend and stuff. I-If you want to I mean-mmffph!"

Yoyo is caught by surprise by Rhyth giving him a kiss on the lips. It was a very quick kiss. Rhyth pulls away from Yoyo and smiles. "Of course I want you as my boyfriend. You make me happy."

Yoyo felt a little woozy from the kiss. It took him a few seconds to register it, but he heard loud and clear from Rhyth that she wanted to date him. "C-Cool yo. I'm uh...not the best at this whole relationship thing. So I'm going to apologize in advance if I'm not very good at it."

"Don't worry. You're my first boyfriend so I'm new to this too." Rhyth wraps her arms around Yoyo's arm. "We'll be a first experience for the both of us." Rhyth closes her eyes and sighs happily. "Could we stay here a little longer Yoyo? I wanna have some more alone time with you before we head back for the party."

"Yeah. Anything you say yo. Long as I got you I'm good." Yoyo smiled.

Yoyo looks down the warehouse and sees Pots just laying down with the other dogs he was playing with. He felt good. Here he was with his new girlfriend looking at some nice scenery. He couldn't ask for anything better. He knows when he, Rhyth, and Potts go back to the Garage, everyone would be asking questions about them. He didn't care at the moment. All he wanted to do was just relax with his newfound love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was reading a lot of older fanfictions in this fanbase that made me decide on what pairings I liked the most. The special character specific dialogues also play a part in it too. I always imagined that the big thing that went down between Poison Jam and Rapid 99 had to do with Cube betraying Rapid 99 and leaving them since she was the former leader. It would make sense right? I always found it cool that it's Cube who always has a backstory with her character. Also, does anyone know what kind of dog Pots is? I'm curious too know.
> 
> The De La Custom GGs came from Sonic and SEGA All Stars Racing. Which is the car beat drives.
> 
> I also decided the name Poison Jam after different Japanese names relating to monsters and beasts.
> 
> I know I said the party was happening this chapter, but I didn't want to drag the chapter on. So next chapter will actually be the start of the party.


	3. Party On! GGs Style.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone and a Merry Christmas Eve to you all. Sorry this chapter took longer than it should have. I was busy with school stuff. I finished this semester so I at least have a few weeks to myself to finally relax and attempt to write as much as I can. That's the plan anyways. I don't got much else to say so I hope you enjoy this chapter.

**GG's Garage**

It was beginning to get dark. With help from Soda and Roboy, Corn has a table set up next to the pinball table for the food and drinks to be at.

Corn puts his hands on his side and sighs. "Alright. I think we should be good. All we really needed was a table." He looks to Roboy. "Alright Roboy, you're on security duty for the rest of the night. Look out for any intruders and make sure we don't get too messed up."

"Of course my genius creator. I will obey your orders like the slave I am." Roboy snarks as he skated away

"This same creator can remove that voice chip and reprogram you as a maid bot if you keep sassing me like that." The self styled genius playfully threatened. He turns to Soda. "Thanks for your help Soda."

Soda shrugs and puts his hands in his jacket pocket. "No big deal. Not like I had much to do anyways."

Corn chuckles. "Yeah that's what you always say. That's like your catchphrase." The blonde folds his arms and smiles at the taller male. "You're a cool guy though. At least you do take time to help out your friends. Unlike a certain somebody else!" Corn yells, referring to Clutch who was slouching on the couch.

Clutch groans in annoyance. "What are you complaining about now?! Can't a fella just chillax without another dude yelling at him?!" He whines.

Corn rolls his eyes and skates over to Clutch. "Why didn't you get up off your ass and help?"

"You didn't ask."

"You didn't offer."

"Why offer to help if you didn't bother to ask me?" Clutch shrugs.

"It's called being courteous." Corn sighs and shakes his head. "I question why you even bothered to stick with us."

"Well I didn't really have any place to go." Clutch sits up on the couch. "I flew here from Grind City without much of a plan. Heard all about what's going on with you guys and the Golden Rhinos, thought I was getting myself into some trouble. Then I overheard where those goons were keeping Yoyo captive and I decide to go your Garage and-"

"You decide to scam us by stealing our shit." Corn interrupts.

He still felt miffed about Clutch using Yoyo's location as a bargaining tool, only to steal from them. Especially after they found out that Noise Tank was impersonating Yoyo who they thought had betrayed them. It was up in the air on whether or not the real Yoyo was still alive or not, it was a frightening situation. Clutch practically dangled Yoyo's life in his hands.

Clutch puts his hands up. "Alright. I'll admit that was pretty fucked up of me. Yoyo could've been dead and I just decided to mess with you all. That was definitely not cool of me." He admits. "But hey, I helped y'all save him and the world right? That should say sorry enough right?"

Corn folds his arms. "Yeah. You did help us out, I'll give you that. That doesn't mean everyone here is cool with you. Not everyone here fully trusts you, you'll have to earn that back yourself. You're alright with me, for now."

"Hahahaha. I hear ya. I don't feel too bad about moving over here. Tokyo ain't half bad. Now that all the crazy shit is out of the way, I can finally enjoy all of what this place has to offer. Also great to have some friends watching my back." Clutch smirks.

"Don't push it homie. We ain't buddies. You are still an acquaintance in my eyes. You are part of the GGs though so, we got your back only if you have ours."

Clutch nods his head. "Fo sho. Gotta stick together."

"Guys! We're back!" The gang hear Rhyth scream.

"Arf! Arf!" Pots came running into the Garage and straight into his dog house.

Rhyth and Yoyo skate inside the Garage with Rhyth's arm linked around Yoyo's arm. Rhyth had such a bright and wide smile on her face while Yoyo looked very bashful and shy.

Gum waves over to Yoyo and Rhyth. "Hey you two! Came back at a good time. We were just about to get started with-" Gum stops and sees the two rudies skating up with their arms linked. Seeing Rhyth's elated expression and Yoyo's shyness, she knew something had happened. She smirked. "What happened between you two in Rokkaku Dai?" Gum asks in a teasing tone.

Yoyo scratches the back of his head. "W-Well, y-y-you see yo...Me and Rhyth we uh…"

Rhyth clings to Yoyo's arm, resting her head on his shoulder. "Yoyo and I are dating now! We're boyfriend and girlfriend!" He says happily.

Yoyo's face started to turn red. "Y-Yeah...W-What she said…"

Gum grinned widely. "Look at Yoyo the Casanova over here!" She begins to laugh. "Hey Corn! Come over here!" The rudie calls.

Yoyo's eyes widened. "Hey! Hey! W-W-What are you calling Corn over here for yo?!" He yells.

Corn skates over to Gum. "What's going on?" The leader looks over at Yoyo and Rhyth. He instantly caught on what was going on. "You two are going out?!" He points.

"How did you already come up with that conclusion?!"

Rhyth nods her head. "That's right! I confessed to him and then he confessed to me!" She confirms.

"Awwww look at you Yoyo! Smooth guy!" Corn playfully punches Yoyo in the arm. "All jokes aside, congratulations to you two. I'm happy for you." The leader gives Yoyo and Rhyth a thumbs up.

Rhyth bows. "Thanks Corn."

Gum chuckled. "Oh man. I can't wait for everyone to hear about this!"

"Yo! Yo! Can we not tell everyone about this?!" Yoyo pleaded.

"Hey! Hey! Hey! We are here to bring the party!" Garam yells as he skates to the Garage with Boogie and Combo beside him.

Corn waves. "There you guys are! Did you get something good?"

Boogie lifts the bag. "Two bottles of Sangria. Got enough water for all of us too."

"Speaking of which, can someone take this goddamn thing for me?! My back is killing me!" Garam complains.

Soda skates over to Garam and takes the case of water. "I got you man." The rudie skates over the table and puts it on the table.

"Thanks homie!" Garam gives Soda a thumbs up.

"So what did we miss while we were gone?" Combo asks.

"Yoyo and Rhyth are dating! Isn't that cute?!" Gum says.

Yoyo covers his face in embarrassment. The color of his face still matches the color of 3D glasses. "Come on yo! You don't need to tell everyone!"

Rhyth turns to Yoyo. "Why are you so embarrassed Yoyo? Wouldn't you want our friends to know we're dating?" She asks

Yoyo uncovers his face and looks at his girlfriend. "I-I don't have an issue with them knowing. I just didn't want it to be such a big deal you know…"

"Wait. Yoyo and Rhyth are dating now?" Combo grinned. "Is that why Yoyo is acting all shy? I see. Rhyth must be his first girlfriend."

"Yoyo is my first boyfriend!" Rhyth says.

"Awwwww! This just makes this even cuter!" Gum clasps her hands together.

Boogie giggled. "Looks like they beat us to it Garam." She says.

"What do you mean by that?" Corn wondered.

"Hehe. Happy you asked." Garam wraps his arm around Boogie's shoulder. "You see, the little lady and I decided to become a couple too!" He answers, grinning and rubbing under his nose.

Gum eyes widened. "What?! You two are dating too?!" She points to the two rudies. "What's going on here? Now that all the bullshit is done, everyone is getting together now?"

Corn shrugs. "I don't have any beef with that. Why not right? We were too busy fighting other gangs, Rokkaku. Now everyone can just get their feelings out and stuff."

Combo nods. "I hear that. Everyone needs a break after saving the world from a deranged corrupt politician."

Beat and Jazz enter inside the Garage. Beat had three pizza boxes in his hand.

"Hey! Somebody ordered some pizzas? It's actually here this time." Jazz jokes.

"Yes!" Corn cheers, raising his fist in the air. He wasted no time skating over to the two rudies and taking the pizza off Beat's hands. "Thank you kindly! Two extra cheeses and one pepperoni right?" He asks.

"Yes sir." Jazz salutes.

"You're a real one. Best pizza delivery man ever." Corn takes the pizza boxes over to the table.

"Hey! Where's my tip?!"

Corn reaches into his pocket and takes out five hundred yen. He skates over to Jazz and gives her the money. "For a job well done."

Jazz giggles. "Thank you." She says, putting the money in her pocket.

"Did we miss anything while we were out?" Beat asks.

"Yoyo and Rhyth are dating. So are Garam and Boogie. Isn't that crazy?" Soda answers.

"That's pretty rad." Jazz looks over to Beat and playfully nudges his arm. "When are you gonna get yourself a girlfriend Beat?" She teases, referring to what she has asked him back in Chuo Street.

Beat blushes lightly pushes Jazz away. "S-Shut up. So, is everyone here? Can we start the party now?"

"Everyone ain't accounted for. Cube is still on 99th Street. Once she's here, we can really get the party started. I'll call her and let her know we're waiting for her." Corn says. He takes out his cell phone and dials Cube's normal.

"It's best to eat the Pizza while its still hot. If we wait any longer, shit is gonna be cold. Nobody likes a cold pizza." Jazz says.

"Well you guys can go ahead and take some if you want."

"You ain't have to tell me twice." Beat says, skating over to the table.

* * *

**99th Street**

The bright shopping center of Benten-Cho was back to being the bustling and crowded part of the city. Citizens everywhere were all over the many stores the district had to offer, buying every single thing they could think of. They finally managed to get some lineworkers to try and fix the blackout that's been plaguing 99th Street for a month now. Slowly but surely, 99th Street was going to be one hundred percent back.

Cube skates out a donut shop with three vanilla frosted donuts in a bag. She feels her phone vibrating in her pocket. She reaches into her pocket and sees that Corn was calling. She answers the call and puts the phone to her ear.

"Talk to me." Cube says.

"Yo Cube, everyone's back in the Garage. We got the Pizzas and the liquor here. All we need now is you." Corn says.

"Why not just start the party without me?"

"No ma'am. It ain't a GGs party without the GGs. That includes you. So we ain't officially starting until you're here and accounted for."

Cube rolls her eyes. "Alright. I'll be heading back in a bit."

"Everything right Cube? Do you need us to come over there?" Corn asks with concern.

Cube groans in annoyance. "Corn, I'm a grown ass woman. I'm fine." She whines.

"I really wouldn't call twenty grown, but you are four years older than me. Can't argue with that." Corn snarks. "I just wanted to make sure you were okay. Alright, I'll see you back in a bit."

"Gotcha." Cube hangs up the call and puts her phone back in her pocket. "Alright, nostalgia trip is over. Back to reality." The goth takes out one of the vanilla frosted donuts out of her bag and starts eating.

"Hey!" A female voice calls.

Cube turns around to see a girl who looked about thirteen. She was wearing a black shirt with a white skull on it, black pants, and black converses. She had short black hair with a blue streak and she also has a black spiked bracelet around her wrist. Cube felt like she was looking at a mirror. The girl reminded her a lot of herself when she was younger.

"You're Cube right?" The girl asks.

"Yeah?" Cube responds. She stuffed the rest of the donut in her mouth. "What do you want?" She asks rudely with her mouth still full.

The girl gasps. "Oh my gosh! It totally is you! The lead singer of Rapid!" She squeals happily. "I just discovered you ladies a few months ago! Your music is really good!"

This was the last thing Cube thought she'd hear ever in her life. There was actually someone out there who was a fan of her ex band's music. She was used to critics just simply trashing their music for either not stacking up or "trying to bite" other musical groups that were around. It bothered her a lot back then, but now she didn't care. It was also a struggle to get their music played on their air since they couldn't break the mainstream and very little streamed their music.

Now here comes this girl saying that she enjoyed their music. Cube wasn't quite sure how to respond. She swallows the rest of her donut.

"Uh...Thanks. I guess." The goth says, averting her eyes away from the girl. "Pretty rare to have a fan come up and say that, considering the fact that we barely had any." She murmurs the last part.

"I think you girls rock! You didn't make a lot of songs, but the songs you have really stuck with me. I heard the group actually lived in Benten-Cho, but they were now a rudie group and called themselves Rapid 99. Like a rebranding kind of thing. I saw three of them, but I didn't see you. How come you weren't with them?" The girl asks.

Cube sighs. "I moved on kid. I'm doing my own thing now. I don't need them anymore." She said, folding her arms.

The girl tilts her head in confusion. She frowned. "Why? I thought you guys were friends."

Cube ears perked up at the mention of the word "friends". She did consider Lola, Poppy, and Candy her friends when they were a band together. They were her only friends. Even when things weren't going well for them in the music business, she did enjoy the times when they were together. Cube shakes off her thoughts. She looks back at the young girl.

"Yeah. We were friends, but not anymore. People change. I changed. The streets are tough, but those girls weren't tough enough. As a rudie gang, they fail to get shit done. I wasn't going to stay there. I had to move on. In the streets, you gotta do everything you can to survive. You understand that don't you?" The goth says.

The young girl lowers her head and nods. "I think so...That's really sad though. You guys are not friends anymore." The girl looks back up at Cube. "Do you have any friends now?"

Cube nods. "Yeah. I do. I'm part of the GGs now. Complicated history. Nothing to really get into." She waves.

The girl gasps. "You're part of the GGs?! Oh man! They're like the hottest gang in Tokyo! Is it true that you guys took out that Rokkaku Gouji guy?" She whispers.

"Yeah. It was. We just don't want to make a big deal about it." Cube then remembers that she had to head back to the Garage. "Listen kid, I have to go back with my gang. It was nice talking to you for a bit." Cube turns around and starts skating away.

"Hey wait!" The girl calls. Cube stops and looks back at the girl. "Y-You guys are so cool! You should let me visit your hideout sometime! I'd love to meet you guys! I wanna be a rudie just like you!" She declares.

"You wanna be rudie? Do you think you can even handle the streets?" Cube raises an eyebrow at the girl. She puts her hand on her hip. "Do you even have a name for yourself?"

The young girl nods. "I do! I've thought about it a few times! My name is Skull Girl!" She puts up a peace sign and winks. "You know? That fighting game people used to play. There's also a skull on my shirt. Pretty good name, huh?" She smiled proudly.

Cube smirked at the girl. She appreciated the girl's enthusiasm. "Yeah. I guess it works. If you ever find our hideout, then you're welcomed to speak to us."

"You think you can teach me how to skate?"

Cube shrugs. "Sure. It wouldn't be a big deal. Anyways, I'll see you later Skull Girl." The goth looks at her donuts and hands them over to the girl. "Enjoy the donuts. I got food waiting for me back at the Garage." The rudie salutes and skates away.

The young girl smiled widely at Cube saying her rudie name. "I'll see you later! I hope we meet again!" Skull Girl waves goodbye. The young girl looks in the bag. "Ohh, vanilla. My favorite."

Cube skates out of the shopping district and grinds up the dragon tail to reach back to the main road. She found it charming speaking to someone who was a fan of hers. It felt weird, but it was also kind of heartwarming. No need to dwell on it too much. She had friends waiting for her and a party to get to.

"You have a lot of nerve showing your face around here again!" Someone yells.

Cube stops in her track at the sound of the voice. She knew exactly whose voice was yelling at her. She sighed. "I was wondering how long you were going to let me skate around freely." She says.

Cube turns around and looks up at the Dragon Tower to see her old band group and gang, Rapid 99. Now being led by Lola, the blue haired girls looked pissed. The ladies jump off the Dragon Tower and land on the main road.

Cube turns to Rapid 99. She keeps a very confident glare at her former teammates. It has been almost four months since her betrayal. Cube didn't feel nervous. She knew that she would run into Rapid 99 eventually. The past was eventually gonna come back to her. If she showed any fear, the girls would easily pick her apart.

Cube smirks. "Lola. Poppy. Candy. Long time no see." She says.

"Why are you here?" Lola growls.

Cube puts her hands in her pockets. "I was just taking a little nostalgia stroll through 99th Street. This used to be my turf after all." She puts a hand on her chin and thinks for a moment. "Actually...it is." She smirked.

"99th Street is not your turf!" Poppy yells.

"You don't belong here anymore Cube." Candy points to the rudie.

Cube looked over at 99th Street. She extends her hand out. "All I see here is GGs graffiti all over this place. I'm part of the GGs now. So, that means this is my turf now." The girl smirked.

"You're with the GGs now?!" Lola's eyes widened. "What happened with those disgusting sewers rats Poison Jam?"

"I left them. They couldn't get the job done when I needed them to take out the GGs. Then after some complicated issues, I joined their gang. I gotta say, it's nice to have teammates who can carry their own weight around." Cube snarks.

"So you're just going from gang to gang huh?" Poppy spoke up.

"I can't tell if you're a rudie or a cheap whore." Candy snarks.

Rapid 99 all started to laugh. Cube blushed in embarrassment at her former gang member's comment. She tightens her fist and growls.

"I honestly thought the GGs would be a little smarter than to allow you to join their gang. Guess they're as gullible as we thought. To be fair, they did fall into that stupid trap Poison Jam. We gave them too much credit I guess." Lola shrugged.

"You talk a lot of shit for a couple of cowards who skipped town when shit was getting dicey. Where were you when the Noise Tanks were around here tearing this entire place apart? Nowhere in sight. The GGs cleaned up the mess for you. You can call me and the GGs whatever you want, but at least they actually have some backbone. Something you bitches clearly lack!" Cube barked.

Rapid 99 fall silent. Cube was right about something. The gang ran away when it was taken over by the Noise Tanks. Even when the Golden Rhinos came in, they didn't come back to fight for their turf. They only just recently came back once Rokkaku Gouji was defeated. Lola didn't want to give Cube the satisfaction of being right.

"Shut up!" Lola yells. "Now that you're here, some payback is in order for what you did to us! Don't think you're getting away from us unscathed Cube!" The Rapid 99 leader snaps her fingers. "Girls. It's time to take care of business."

"Agreed." Poppy and Candy nodded.

The three girls start slowly skating towards Cube. Cube starts to slowly back away into the wall.

" _Shit." The goth curses. "Sorry Corn. Looks like I'm going to be a little late."_ Cube puts her fist up. "I'm not afraid of you. I'll take you all on if I have to. Come on!"

* * *

**GG Garage**

Corn looks at his phone and sees that it has been almost twenty minutes since he last spoke to Cube. He knows Benten wasn't too far from the Garage, so it shouldn't have taken Cube long to get back. The blonde haired boy started to get nervous for his friend.

"Where is she? She didn't run into Rapid 99 did she? But they haven't been in Benten-cho for awhile. It could still be a possibility." Corn says to himself.

Jazz skates up to Corn, seeing the concerned look on his face. "What's going on chief? You're looking a little tense. Something happened?" She asks.

"It's Cube. She's probably in trouble on 99th Street." The leader answers. He looks to Jazz. "You think you can go out there and see what's up?"

Jazz nods. "No problem. If she's really in trouble, then I'll get her out of it." She says.

Corn shakes his head. "I'm not sending you out there on your own. Not that I don't think you can't handle it, but I wanna be sure you have back up." The leader looks over at the rundown red couch by the broken car and sees Clutch sitting down and eating a pepperoni pizza. "Clutch!" He calls.

Clutch over to Corn in confusion. "What?! What did I do wrong this time?!" He whines with his mouth full.

"Nothing. I just need you to go to 99th Street with Jazz to find Cube. She might be in trouble."

Clutch sighs. "Alright. I'm coming." He says. Clutch quickly finishes the crust of the pizza and gets up from the couch.

"Come on, why do you have to pair me up with that guy? I'd rather it be anyone else." Jazz folded her arms. She was not happy that she had to work alongside Clutch.

"I know you don't trust Clutch completely. Trust me, I still don't either. Just keep an eye on him and make sure he helps out. If he does anything suspicious, just let me know." Corn says.

Jazz sighs. "Alright. Come on Clutch! 99th Street!"

"Right behind ya." Clutch replies.

Jazz and Clutch start skating over to the route to get to 99th Street.

"Be careful out there!" Corn yells.

Gum skates up next to Corn. "What's going on?" She asks.

"Its Cube. She might have had a bit of a run in with Rapid 99 and she could be in trouble. I just sent Jazz and Clutch over to Benten-cho to find her." Corn answered.

"Yeesh. She could be getting jumped right now. Jazz and Clutch should be able to handle it. Rapid 99 ain't tough. They weren't even around when we were busy cleaning up Benten of Noise Tanks. No surprise they'd show their faces after we clean shit up." Gum rolled her eyes.

"Also using this time of peace of jump Cube. I can't say this wasn't expected, but it still sucks. I just hope she's okay." Corn says with a look of concern on his face.

* * *

**99th Street**

Jazz and Clutch make it to Benten-cho skating side by side. Clutch was intrigued about what kind of trouble Cube might have gotten herself into.

"So, what do you think might have happened to Cube?" Clutch asks Jazz.

"No idea. Corn didn't really clarify on what the problem was. Let's just make sure we find her quick. I don't really want to stay in Benten for too long. Especially after all that shit with Noise Tank." Jazz shuddered. She hated remembering how the Noise Tanks practically kidnapped her. The only good coming out of that situation was that she met the GGs.

Clutch ears perk up when he hears the sounds of women grunting. "Yo, sounds like a fight going on."

"Then let's get going!"

Jazz and Clutch began to pick up the pace. Rapid 99 had Cube in a favorable position for them. Poppy and Candy were holding on to Cube's arms while Lola was punching the rudie in the stomach. Cube already had some bruises on her face with a bloody lip and a black eye.

Lola punches Cube in the stomach again, causing the girl to cough in pain. "You bitch!" The Rapid 99 leader grabs Cube's by her cheeks. "We trusted you! You were supposed to be our friend!" Lola screamed. She then slaps Cube across the face. "You get what you deserve!"

"Tell her girl!" Poppy cheered.

"Let her have it!" Candy cheered.

Lola hits Cube in the face with a right hook. Blood started to drip from Cube's mouth. She may have been at a disadvantage, but Cube still wasn't afraid of her former gang. Cube looked back at Lola and spits blood at Lola's face, causing the girl to scream and stumble back.

"Ahhhh! Disgusting!" Lola yelled, trying to wipe the blood off from her face.

Cube uses this opportunity to use the back of her head to headbutt Poppy in the nose, making her let go of her arm and hold her nose in pain. Cube then turns around and punches Candy in the face to make her let go of her.

The goth was now free. She quickly tackles Lola to the ground and wraps a hand around her neck. "You are nothing to me!" Cube began repeatedly punching Lola in the face.

Poppy and Candy quickly skate over and pull Cube off of Lola. The two Rapid 99 members throw Cube to the ground and start kicking her.

"Hey! Get off of her!" Jazz yelled as she skated in and pushed Candy down to the ground. She then pushes Poppy away from Cube.

Clutch then comes in and helps Cube up from off the ground. Jazz skates over to Cube. "You alright girl?" She asks with concern.

Cube coughed. She wipes her mouth. "I'm...fine…" She pants.

Clutch looks over to Rapid 99 who were helping their leader off the ground. Lola now had a busted lip and damaged nose.

"Who are these broads?" The red haired rudie wondered.

"Who the hell are you?!" Lola asks.

"We're part of the GGs. Listen, I don't know who the heck you girls think you are, but you mess with our friend then you deal with all of us!" Jazz declared.

"Shit. We didn't know there were more of them. Lola, let's get out of here." Candy suggested.

Lola growled at the suggestion, but she nods in agreement of her teammates. She glares at Cube. "This isn't over Cube! It's not over! If we see you around here again, we'll do something even worse to you!"

Rapid 99 jumps the main road and grinds down the dragon tail. Jazz and Clutch put Cube's arms over their shoulders and began skating their way back to the Garage.

Clutch sees the nasty bruises on Cube's face and shudders. "Damn, they fucked yo shit up." He comments.

"Shut up idiot." Cube growls.

"Who were those girls anyways? I don't think I've ever seen them around." Jazz asks.

"Rapid 99. Old acquaintances of mine. Complicated history that I don't feel like getting into. Just take me back to the Garage."

The rest of the skate back to the Garage was silent. Jazz and Clutch were a little curious about Rapid 99, but Cube was not in the mood to talk.

* * *

**GG's Garage**

Boogie is at the table where all the food and drinks are. She takes out twelve red plastic cups and starts pouring Sangria in the cups. Roboy skates up to the rudie with a red exclamation point flashing on his chest.

"What do you believe you're doing lady?!" Roboy questions.

"I'm pouring some Sangria for everyone. What does it look like?" Boogie responds.

"Well, madam. Corn has told me to be on the watch of the rudies who aren't of the drinking age. While you are off the hook, there are others who aren't."

"Well Roboy. Corn told me that everyone can have at least ONE drink!" Boogie says, raising her index finger. "He thought it would be okay for everyone to have at least one drink. I mean, why not right? We saved the world after all. We could all use a drink after the stuff we went through. One drink isn't gonna hurt."

Roboy sighs and shakes his body (since he can't individually move his head). "You humans and your fickle minds. If that is what Corn is, then I will allow it. Just don't come crying to me when something happens."

Boogie rolls her eyes at the robot. "Whatever you say, tincan." The rudie finishes pouring the Sangria in the twelve cups. "Perfect. A cup for everyone."

"Oh my goodness! Cube, what happened?!" Rhyth was heard yelling.

Boogie turns around to see the GGs grouped around Cube by the red couch near the broken car. They all had a concerned look on their face. Boogie skates over to the group and sees the black eye, bruises, and bloody lip on Cube. She winces. "Sheesh, what happened out there girl?"

"She was getting two pieced by them Rapid 99 chicks." Clutch explains.

"We got there in time before things got worse. Those girls were really pissed off with Cube." Jazz says.

Corn examines Cube's face. "They gave ya a nasty shiner. We should get you an ice pack to heal that up." He says.

Cube puts her hand up. "Forget it! I've taken worse beatdowns. This is nothing. I didn't come here for you guys to play doctors and nurses on me. This is a celebration right? So, how about we just worry about this shit later?" The goth groans. "Just get me a fucking drink."

"Well lucky for you, I got all the drinks set up at the table already. How about we drink now so we can get this party started?" Boogie says.

"I'm with that. Bring in the good vibes and push away the bad vibes." Soda shrugs.

The GGs go over to the table to get their own cup. Corn and Gum stayed back with Cube to talk to her.

"So they jumped you huh? You should've let me come with you. We would've dealt with the three of them easily if we were together." Gum remarks, folding her arms.

"I told you before, it's my business alone. Their issue is with me, so it should only be between me and them." Cube says.

"You're our friend Cube. If people got beef with you, then they got beef with the rest of us. Besides, we not gonna leave you out there to fight a handicap match. That's wack. We'll deal with them together the next time we see them, but for now." Corn puts his hand on Cube's shoulder. "Let's try and have a good time. Perk up." He grinned.

Cube grins back at Corn, shaking her head. While she wasn't fully happy with the idea of the other GGs getting into her personal issues, it made her feel relieved that she had people who had her back. "Your reassurance is appreciated Corn." She says.

The rest of the GGs come back with their cups with Yoyo, Beat, and Combo giving Corn, Gum, and Cube their cups of Sangria. Pots comes out of his dog house and runs over to the group with Roboy skating behind him.

"You gonna give us a speech leader man?" Garam nudges Corn with a grin on his face.

"Yeah! Talk your stuff yo!" Yoyo cheers.

"Yeah! Celebratory speech!" Rhyth cheers along.

"Hehe. Alright, I got y'all." Corn agrees. He goes to sit up on the top step of the upper level of the Garage. The GGs turned their attention to their leader. "Damn, I don't know where to begin." Corn scratches his head. "I guess I can just start with thanking you guys. Y'all some of the coolest people I've ever had the pleasure to meet. We may have had our differences, but I thank y'all. If it wasn't for all of us working together, Tokyo would've gone because of some bald asshole. The GGs started off with just me and Gum, now we're even bigger and stronger than ever."

"That's right!" Boogie cheers.

"You said it!" Combo cheers.

Corn starts to chuckle. "Y'all are something else." He looks over to Gum. "Gum, you are one of the toughest chicks I know. You're very loyal and I'm glad you're my best friend."

Gum smiles at Corn and raises her cup. "You flatter me Corn, but thank you. You're my best friend too."

Corn turns to Yoyo and Rhyth. "Yoyo, you are the biggest liar on the planet. You can be pretty annoying sometimes you little gremlin, but I'm happy to have you. You bring laughter to us all. Rhyth, you're a sweet girl. Your cheery and quirky attitude keeps our heads up. Never stop being you."

Rhyth smiled brightly at Corn. "Thank you Corn! Thank you for letting me join!"

Yoyo puts his hands up. "Come on, I ain't THAT much of a liar." The other GGs just glared at the green haired rudie. Yoyo sighs. "Okay...maybe I do lie just a tad, but y'all love me yo." He grins while doing the finger gun motion.

Rhyth links her arm around Yoyo and leans her head on his arm. "I certainly love you the most!" She says.

This causes Yoyo to blush and scratch the side of the face. "Heh...Yeah…" He bashfully replied.

Corn then turns to Beat and Combo. "Beat, you just a cool ass dude. You may be a little too snarky, but you're smart and you're great at taking charge. Combo, you're a big dude with a big heart. I don't know how you be doing all the shit you do while carrying your boombox all the time, but you make it work."

"The snark is part of my charm. I appreciate you calling me smart too." Beat raises his cup and smiles.

"The boombox doesn't go anywhere without me. The music keeps me moving and I'm always going to be moving with the music." Combo says.

"I hear that brother." Corn turns to Garam and Boogie. "Garam, you're loud and obnoxious. Sometimes I just wanna drop kick you in your chest, but I can't bring myself to do it. You're a troublemaker, but you're a chill and funny dude. Boogie, you're a really stylish girl. You also just have this relaxing vibe about you, so you're easy to talk to. I like that. So you're cool."

Boogie smiles and raises her cup. "Thank you Corn."

Garam wraps his arm around Boogie's shoulder. "That's right! You better talk good about my little lady! Talk shit about me all you want, but Boogie is a chill girl." The rudie turns to his girlfriend and grins. "Ain't that right babe?" He kisses Boogie on the cheek.

Boogie giggles at her boyfriend. "Love you too babe."

Corn points to Soda and Jazz. "Soda, I love your laid back attitude despite how lazy you can be. You're a good dude. Jazz, I like your spark. You gotta a fire about you and you're also a really great person to talk to. Sorry our situation was weird when we all first met, but I'm glad to have you around."

Soda raises his cup. "I'm glad I stuck around with you guys. I'd be pretty bored if I was back on my own again."

Jazz points to Corn and winks at him. "Happy to be part of the team, Chief."

Corn looks over to Cube and Clutch. "Cube, you literally tried to murder us. Drop us into a cauldron and feed us to Poison Jam."

Cube shrugs. "Can't argue with facts." She admits.

"However, despite that. After we set aside our differences, you're an alright girl. I know you got a bit of a cold exterior to you, and I think you could open up a bit more. Besides that though, I'm happy to have you here." Corn smiles.

Cube smiles back at Corn and raises her cup. "I appreciate it. Really."

"Clutch. Uh...Uh…" Corn scratches his chin to try and figure out what he could say to Clutch. However, that was proving to be a difficult task. "Damn...I don't know. You're just an asshole I guess. That's all."

The rest of the GGs started to laugh. Clutch squints his eyes and pouts. He then shrugs his arms. "I guess I should've expected that. Understandable."

Corn puts his hand up. "Besides that, you're okay. For now. The point is, I'm happy to have you all as part of the GGs. We may have stopped Rokkaku and saved the world, but that doesn't mean we're done. We still got some unfinished business to take care of. We gotta tag up the rest of the Golden Rhinos remaining markings all over Tokyo. We'll make a mark towards the future of Tokyo! Aww yeah!" The GG leader pumps his fist in the air.

"Yeah!" The other GGs cheered.

"And with that, let's get his party started! GGs style!" Corn raises his cup in the air.

"GGs style!" The rest of the gang cheered while raising their cups.

The gang all take a drink of the cup of Sangria. Yoyo and Rhtyh began coughing.

"What the fuck?!" Yoyo screamed. "This is what grown ups are drinking?! Bleh!" The boy sticks out his tongue in disgusts.

Rhyth shakes her head, her face churning in disgust. "That didn't taste good at all!"

Jazz shrugs. "It's alright. I'd like something just a little sweeter, but I think its good."

"This is the kind of drink I need, so good choice Boogie." Cube says.

Boogie nods to Cube. "No problem."

Corn turns to Roboy. "Yo Roboy! Get up here and start blasting some tunes! It's time to party!"

Roboy walks up the stairs of the upper floor and skates behind the DJ turntable. "The great Roboy provides nothing but bangers!" The robot picks up two vinyls and spins them around before putting them on the turntable.

Roboy turns up the giant stereos around the Garage to max volume. It was finally time for the party to start getting crazy. Roboy was laying down some crazy tunes with J-pop, rock music, and rap music. The citizens of Tokyo-To would probably complain about all the noise, but the gang didn't care. They were too busy having the time of their lives.

Most of the pizza had been eaten, leaving only three extra cheese pizzas left in the last box. Clutch was standing on the top of one of the stereos dancing with his gold chain around his neck and a half bottle of Sangria in his hand. It was clear that the rudie was a little tipsy.

"We saved Tokyo baby!" Clutch yelled, raising the Sangria bottle in the air. "Can I get a YERRRRRRRRRRRRR?!"

"YERRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!" Combo and Soda cheered from below. The two rudies share a laugh together.

"Dude sure knows how to party man." Soda says.

"Probably should've stopped him from doing all the drinking. We'll all have to be careful and make sure he doesn't do anything too crazy." Combo states.

"Wasn't that supposed to be Roboy's job?" Soda asks. He then shrugs. "Ahh well. We'll make sure he doesn't cause trouble."

Garam and Boogie are together with Garam sitting down on the couch watching Boogie dancing for him in a very sensual way. Garam was mesmerized by Boogie's movements as she swayed her hips side to side and bended down in front of him.

"Little lady, you are one beautiful chick. You know that?" Garam smiled.

Boogie looks back at Garam and smiles at him. "Thank you. Are you enjoying the show hun?"

Garam nods his head. "I sure am. Although…" The rudie grabs Boogie's hand and pulls her over to him. Boogie was now facing Garam, sitting on his lap. "I think I'd like it better if my girl was next to me." He said with a smirk.

Boogie giggled at Garam. She traces her finger down Garam's chest. "Such a charmer. You sure it's not the drinks that's got you all worked up Garam?" She asks teasingly.

"I could ask the same thing about you little lady."

Garam places his hands on Boogie's hips as Boogie wraps her arms around Garam's neck. The two start getting into a very heated and heavy make out session.

Cube, Jazz, and Rhyth who are sitting on top of the stereos next to half pipe were watching Boogie and Garam in amusement. Jazz had her smartphone and started recording the two rudies with a smirk on her face. Cube takes a sip of her cup of Sangria as she continues to watch.

"Those two are gonna be so embarrassed when they see how they look right now. This is definitely going to be a night to remember for everyone." Jazz says.

"Man...they're really into it." Rhyth comments.

Cube puts down and looks over to Rhyth. "Soon you and Yoyo are going to be kissing like that. You two are dating now after all right?" She teases.

Rhyth began to blush at the thought. "N-Now hold on! It was already really nerve-racking trying to kiss him the first time! I don't think I'd be able to handle kissing like Garam and Boogie! What if…Ahhhh!" The blue haired rudie covers her face in embarrassment.

Cube chuckles and pats Rhyth on the back. "You'll get over it soon."

Jazz puts her smartphone back in her pocket and looks over to Cube. "Nice to see you're smiling again. I was afraid your mood would be down the whole night because of what happened."

"I told you it wasn't a big deal."

Rhyth uncovers her face. "What are you going to do about Rapid 99?" She asks Cube. "Aren't you afraid that they're gonna beat you up again? I know we might run into them again when we start cleaning up the Golden Rhinos' stuff. I'm a little worried."

"Don't be. They can throw out their empty threats all they want, but it's futile. I'm not letting that incident stop me from doing what I want. Just because they're getting their revenge on me, doesn't mean I'm just gonna sit and let it happen. I'm fighting back." Cube says.

"I don't know what you may have done, but clearly karma finally came to bite ya in the ass. Poetic Justice as they say." Jazz shrugs. "But if they wanna fight with us, then we'll give them one." The white haired rudie puts her fist in her hand.

"Yeah, but let's not focus on such irrelevant things." Cube snarks. "For now, let's just enjoy ourselves."

"Yeah! This is a night of fun! So we should all be happy!" Rhyth beamed, pumping her fist in the air. She got up on her feet and started dancing to the music.

Cube and Jazz smiled at the young girl. They too got up to their feet and joined in to dance with her.

Yoyo, Corn, and Beat skate up to the table to get the last of the extra cheese pizzas.

"Don't mind if I do. Come to me you sweet delicious cheesy triangle." Yoyo says as he took one big bite of his pizza.

"This has been great. I'm happy to see everyone enjoying themselves. Music is bumpin too." Corn smiled.

"You think we might get noise complaints yo? Peeps are probably tryna relax and we're ruining everything for them." Yoyo snickers.

"Ahh, we'll deal with the complaints later." Corn waves off. "Besides, I think we deserve to party and be as loud as we want after everything we did. Right Beat?" He asks the auburn haired boy.

Beat didn't really hear what Corn was saying. He has his eyes fixated on Gum who was sitting down with Pots scratching the dog's back. Corn snaps his finger in front of Beat to get his attention.

Beat loses his train of thought and looks back at Corn and Yoyo. "Huh? You guys said something?" He asks confused.

"Damn Beat, Gum really got your star struck huh?" Yoyo grinned.

Beat looks away and scratches his head in embarrassment. "M-My bad."

Corn shakes his head. "Nothing to apologize for homie. If you like Gum in that way, why not just asks her out? I actually encourage it. I think she'd like you."

Beat turns to Corn and raises his eyebrow at him. "How would you know?"

"I don't. Just making the assumption. But you'll never know if you give it a shot. That's what I'm saying."

"I guess you're right." Beat looks back over to Gum. "Alright. I'm gonna do it tonight."

Yoyo raises his hand. "Ayo, before you go. You gonna eat that pizza?" He pointed to the pizza in Beat's hand.

Beat hands the pizza to Yoyo. "Help yourself."

"You absolutely LOVE to see it!" Yoyo cheered. The green haired rudie took a bite of the pizza.

Beat slowly skated over to Gum. He couldn't help but feel nervous. As overconfident and snarky as he liked to play himself out to be, asking a girl out was something he had never achieved. He didn't particularly know how to approach it, especially with someone as tough as Gum. He could feel his heart pounding the closer he got to the rudie.

"Hey...Gum. What's up?" Beat waved.

Gum looks up to Beat and smiles. "Oh hey Beat. Just chilling with Pots. The little guy just wanted some attention. You needed something?" She asks.

" _You got it man! You can do it!" Beat said to himself._ He swallowed. "W-Well. I was thinking like...you wanna skate around Shibuya-cho or something? Just the two of us?"

Gum was intrigued by this request. "Why just the two of us?"

Beat puts his hand behind his head. "Well uh...I just...want to get to know you better really."

"Are you asking me on a date Beat?"

"N-Not like a date persay. More like just us skating together or whatever. But I do seriously wanna get to know you better. I mean, if you don't want to I completely get it. I just thought that-"

"Alright." Gum answers.

Beat's eyes widened in shock. "Wait seriously?"

Gum nods. "Yeah." She stands up. "We can go over to Dogenzaka Hill and just skate around Shibuya til we feel like coming back to the Garage." The blonde folds her arms. "I hope you have a lot to talk about since you wanna know so much about me as well." She grins.

"U-Uh, yeah. Cool. Let's go."

Beat and Gum began skating out of the Garage and making their way to Dogenzaka Hill.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure what music will sound like in 2024 (the year this game takes place), but I'd imagine it would still sound like some stuff we're hearing now. I was listening to Playboi Carti while writing, so I could probably envision them bumping that if they just wanted some music to vibe to.


	4. Murder in Shibuya

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everybody! Sorry for 2 month delay of this chapter. I was planning on finishing this chapter in January, but I was juggling another story and I was starting my semester again. I've also been brain storming more about the direction I wanted to take this story and I think I may have a good idea of what I want to do with it. That's pretty much it for the things I want to say. Enjoy the chapter.

During the day, Dogenzaka Hill was usually one of the busiest streets in Tokyo-To due to the busy traffic and shopping district. At night, it's one of the quieter places in Shibuya-cho. People were either still eating in restaurants or spending a night in a love hotel. The best part of Dogenzaka at night was that no one was driving out this night, so rudies were able to skate on the streets no problem. Which was exactly what Beat and Gum were doing.

Beat didn't think he'd get this far with asking Gum to skate around with him, but he got the hard part out of the way. Beat starts to laugh to himself. He was thinking back to the day he first met the GGs. The Goddess of the Streets had been stolen that day and Beat was curious on who could've stolen yet. Many citizens questioned him on whether he did it, which he simply ignored. Not likely they would've listened to him either since he was a rudie.

Then he ran into the GGs and caused more problems for himself by riling them up when they had excused him being one of those rumor spreading punks that DJ Professor K was talking about. He remembered how badly Gum wanted to throttle him. Then he lost his race against Corn and then battled some Rokkaku Police with them. Then the rest is history as they would say.

Gum looks at Beat and notices him daydreaming. "What are you thinking about?" She asks.

"Huh?" Beat loses his train of thought at the sound of Gum's voice. He sees Gum looking at him with her eyebrow raised. "Oh. I was thinking about when I first met you guys. Hehe." He rubs the back of head in embarrassment.

"Feeling nostalgic? It happened almost a month ago." Gum reminds.

"I know I know. With all the shit we've been going through, it doesn't feel like it. I haven't felt this relaxed in awhile. Feels great to beat the man and save the world though."

"I hear that." Gum reaches into her shirt pocket and takes out a pack of mint gum. "You want some?"

Beat started to snicker. "Are you really offering me gum?"

"Ugh." Gum rolled her eyes, knowing the obvious joke Beat was about to make. "You're so immature. I know what you're about to say. Do you want it or not?"

Beat puts his hand up and shakes his head. "Nah, I'm good."

"Suit yourself," Gum shrugs. She takes the gum out of the wrapper and puts it in her mouth. "So. Now that you've managed to get me out here in Dogenzaka alone for this date. I guess we should start with the small talk. Why were you out there in the streets anyways? Rough home life or something?" Gum asks.

"Well...not exactly. I didn't have a rough home life, but I was dealing with some heavy stuff back home. To give you a condensed version of my situation. I caught my dad cheating on my mom with one of his female coworkers. He wanted me to keep my mouth shut about it. I did, but my dad wasn't very smart about hiding his infidelity."

"How did your dad get caught?"

"Left his phone unattended. He was also pretty stupid in not having a lock screen on it, so my mom easily got in and saw everything."

Gum shakes her head and rolls her eyes. "Mmm, that was stupid of him. Not that I condone cheating, but if you got things to hide you better have tight security on everything you have. Just saying."

Beat nods his head in agreement. "Yeah. Grown ups can be pretty dumb. Anyways, my mom found out. I was in my room around that time. All I heard was lots of yelling from my mom, things breaking, and my dad failing to calm her down. I really didn't want to stick around for that. I grabbed my skates, escaped out of my room from the window, and skated away. Never looked back since."

"Sucks. I'm sorry to hear that Beat. I didn't mean to make things too personal for you." Gum frowned.

"I'm over it," Beat frowned. "They probably know I'm gone, but I haven't seen any poster or anything about me going missing. So I guess they're not too concerned about me. Which is fine. At least I didn't have to be alone in the streets for long. You guys found me and now I have a new home. I'm thankful for that." He smiles.

Gum smiles back Beat. "Well, you are pretty cool. Keep this between you and me, but you're probably my favorite guy to hang with in the GGs."

Beat was surprised to hear this. "Forreal?" He asks.

"You may be tied with Corn, but yeah. Forreal. I vibe with you the most." Gum answers. Gum sees that her and Beat were in Park Street. She looks back at the male rudie. "Wanna chill at the playground?"

"Sure." Beat nods.

The two rudies walk up the stairs and skate over to the playground. They go over and sit on the swing set with Beat taking the left swing and Gum taking the right swing. Beat looks up at the sky to see stars all over.

"You see the stars up in the sky? Look nice, don't you think?" Beat asks Gum.

Gum looks up and sees the stars in the sky. Gum sticks her tongue and makes a disgusted face. "Blegh! Not really," She says. "Now that I think about, this seems like some cliche setting you'd see in all those stupid romance movies."

"Not a fan of em?"

"Not at all." Gum replies. The girl pauses for a moment as she looks away from Beat. "Cause I used to believe in that bullshit." She mutters.

Beat looks to Gum and notices the disappointed look on her face. He remembers something he wanted to bring up to Gum. "Hey, those things DJ Professor K brought up during one of his broadcasts. About you winning guys' hearts and then abandoning them after ten minutes. Are they true? I know DJ-K likes to exaggerate things sometimes, so I have to asks."

Gum looks back at Beat. "Yeah. It's true. That's what I'm known for in the streets besides being a juvenile delinquent. Now, let me make something clear. I've never slept with a guy," She clarifies. "I abandon them once they think they're gonna hit. And they never do." She snarks.

"Have you ever been in a relationship before?" Beat asks.

Gum begins to slow push herself on the swings, slowly moving. "Yes and no. I thought I was dating this guy back in high school. He was a third year student while I was a first year student. That was a red flag, but I didn't care. He was a real smooth talker. I thought he looked good when he was five out of ten at best. He flirted with me a lot. Made me feel all special and shit. Used that cliché "you're the only one I have eyes for" line." The rudie shakes her head and laughs at herself. "What a gullible idiot I was."

"So what happened?"

"He was lying, obviously. Overheard him talking with his actual girlfriend about pranking me in front of the entire school by spraying me with a water hose. His girlfriend didn't like me for some reason. Said something about me being a basement dwelling looking freak or whatever." Gum shrugs.

"Ouch." Beat frowns. "Were you pretty hurt finding out like that?" He asks.

"Only for a few seconds. But then I remembered what my father told me. He said "you are nobody's plaything. Don't let people walk all over you". So I sucked it up and went out to get my revenge. I got a baseball bat from the sports club and smashed up his car. I also spray painted a dick on his car door." Gum snickered.

Beat began to laugh. His laugh was so loud that it was echoing around the empty street. "You sure gave it to him." He replies.

Gum shrugs. "Yeah," She smiled. "When he came out and saw what I did, he was balling his eyes out over his car. That wasn't enough for me though. I swung the bat at his leg and broke it. Then I beat up his girlfriend without the bat. Very eventful day." She finishes.

"I'mma take a wild guess and say you got expelled from school." Beat says sarcastically.

"Duh," Gum says, sticking out her tongue. "I also got put in jail for vandalism and assault. I wasn't there for long. My dad bailed me out the next day. He was super pissed off at me. I scared the hell out of him. I hated putting so much stress on my pops. Him and Yua." She frowned.

"Who?"

"My stepmom. Hard working lady. A bit of an air head, but she was energetic and sweet. She's a good wife to my dad." Gum shrugs.

"What happened to your birth mom?" Beat asks.

Gum scowls and sneers at the mention of her birth mother. She spits her gum out of the floor. "Off doing meth somewhere, I don't know. She could be dead for all I care. Using my pop's hard earned money for drugs, refusing to get help, messing with weird men. My pops left her and rightfully so. She didn't care. I mean… I know she wasn't always like that but…" Gum lowers her and sighs. She runs her hand down her face in frustration. "Those days I had to stay with her until my dad fought for custody were terrible. Hiding myself away from those men she brought to the house. Having her constantly berate me and say how I'll eventually end up being a delinquent like her. Self esteem was at an all time low."

Beat was starting to get worried for his friend, seeing that talking about her mother was giving her a lot of stress. Beat his hand on Gum's shoulder. "Hey. You don't gotta talk about it anymore. It's alright. I didn't mean to pry into your personal life like that. I'm sorry." The rudie apologized.

Gum shakes her head and gets up off the swing set. "Nah. I should be sorry. I talked your head off and weirded you out," She kept her back turned away from Beat, not wanting to show any emotion in front of him. "As you can see Beat, I'm no good. Relationships. Love. I'm not cut out for that stuff. I'm not really someone you want to emotionally invest in anyways." She said sadly.

Beat stands up from the swing set. "Well I think otherwise!" He declared. Gum turns to Beat in surprise at his outburst. "If I didn't see you in that way, I wouldn't have asked you out on this date. I asked you out because I wanted to get to know you better. I mean, we're both in the streets due to family issues."

"You know, I thought you were bullshitting. You just asked me to come out here so you could try and make a move on me. Well you are," Gum jokes light-heartedly. "But you wanted to know more about the kind of person I am. I appreciate that." She smiled at Beat. "Although," The blonde light punches Beat on the arm. "You have pretty shit tastes in girls." She snarks.

Beat shakes his head and smiles. "Nah. I think I made the right choice. You know, you don't have to keep that stigma you have around the streets. You can be known as something. Maybe the toughest female rudie in the streets? Hey, it's like DJ-K said. The future is blank slate and we decide what happens in it. So this is a chance for you to start anew!" He declared, pumping his fist.

Gum was surprised by Beat's words. Her reputation around the streets never really bothered before and she proudly owned. Of course she had a reason for doing what she did. Because of that one bad experience back in high school, she figured she would bite back and give guys a taste of their own medicine. Those who did hear of her thought she was just some hussy sleeping around. Obviously it wasn't true and she simply ignored it. But the more she thought, she realized that's not a good stigma to have of yourself. Especially when it sounds a little similar to a heart broken rudie gang.

Beat was right. This was a chance to start anew again. She already made this big decision in her life to become a rudie, now it was time for her to be seen as someone different than what the streets saw her. She has friends who support her and will help her. She maybe even has something or someone who might mean something more to her.

Gum smiles at Beat. "You know what, you're right Beat. I'm gonna take your advice and leave the past behind me to begin my future."

"I'm glad to hear that Gum." Beat gives Gum a thumbs up.

"And I think I'll start," Gum grabs on to Beat's hand, which catches the auburn boy by surprise. "By giving this relationship thing a try. And I would like to try that with you." She says light-heartedly.

Beat's eyes widened. Of course Gum couldn't see it since he was always wearing his goggles, but he was surprised.

"Forreal?!" Beat rubs the back of his head sheepishly. "Damn. I was gonna be the one to ask you. Now you got me all flustered. Thanks for ruining my confession," The rudie jokes. "Well hey, I accept. This is my first real relationship too so bear with me if I ain't your ideal guy."

Gum rolls her eyes and lightly punches Beat on the arm. "You decided to choose me when I'm probably the worst person to get in a relationship with. You find something special about me and I feel the same way. We'll work it out together." She says.

"Yeah. I guess you're right." Beat agreed.

Gum reaches into her pocket and takes out her smartphone. "Come on. Let's take a picture. You and I. Something for us to look back at fondly or something." She shrugs.

"I'm down."

Gum turns on her phone camera and makes it selfie mode. Gum wraps an arm around Beat, sticking her tongue out and giving a disinterested look on her face. Beat wraps an arm around Gum's hit and puts up the middle finger while having a snarky grin on his face. Gum takes the picture and the two look at how it came out.

Beat nods in amusement. "Nice." He simply said with a smile.

"The picture definitely shows our dynamic." Gum states.

"So, now that we're dating. Can I get a kiss?" Beat grinned.

Gum turns to Beat and raises an eyebrow. "Where did this confidence suddenly come from? You were nervous about a minute ago."

"I was. But now that I'm your boyfriend, I got a confidence boost. So, can I?" Beat asks with anticipation.

"Well, I guess it would hurt. You'd be my first kiss, actually. You're really taking all my first times today, aren't you?" Gum teases.

"Hey, there's always a first for everything right? You'd be my first kiss too."

Before the two rudies could even make a move at each other, they heard the sound of police sirens down the block of Park Avenue. They look to see three police cars speeding down the street. This peaked Beat and Gum's interest.

"What are they in a hurry for?" Beat wondered.

"I don't know. But from the way they were driving, it must be something serious. They're heading to Chuo Street. Let's follow them." Gum says.

The two rudies hurriedly skate out of the playground. They use their boost dash to speed through Park Avenue and make it to Chuo Street. Shibuya-Cho's biggest shopping district wasn't usually bustling at night. Benten-Cho was usually where you go to get all of your night time fun.

This time was different. Tons of people were up in Chuo Street, there were all packed around the giant tower with tons of police cars parked around the streets. The police were trying to get people to stand back away from the tower while they investigated a crime scene.

"Everyone! Everyone! Please settle down and stand back! We can't have everyone here piling around the tower! Please, let us do our job! I know this may be very frightening for you all, but we need you to let us do our work here!" A policeman says.

"This is terrible!" A woman screams.

"Absolutely horrifying!" A man screams.

"I thought we were finally over with the craziness! What's going on now?!" Another man screamed.

The citizens started talking amongst each other again. All them sounding fearful about what was going on. Some wondered if the Golden Rhinos were back for revenge.

Meanwhile, Gum and Beat were hiding behind a taxi cab listening and observing what was happening. From what they've heard from the crowd and how much attention it was getting from police, it had to be something big.

"What is going on over there? I've got goosebumps, man." Beat spoke in an uneasy tone.

"Well it's got everyone rattled. I really want to see how bad the situation is, but I don't know if I'm really prepared for it. My heart is pounding." Gum says.

"Hey you kids!" A woman's voice shouted. The GGs turns to see a policewoman pointing a flashlight at them. "What are two kids doing out here this late at night? Shouldn't you be at home with your parents? It is way past your curfew." She says.

Beat and Gum get up to their feet. "Sorry lady, but we don't do curfews anymore." Beat snarks.

"We also don't live with our parents. It's just me and my friends. Also, get that goddamn flashlight away from us. You're blinding me." Gum complains as she covers her eyes.

The policewoman turns off her flashlight. Her eyes widen when she takes another look at the two rudies. "Hey, I recognize you kids. You're the GGs right? That street gang that's been spraying tags all over Tokyo."

Beat nods. "That's us."

The policewoman nods. "Yeah. You were giving Rokkaku and the police a lot of trouble. I've seen it for myself"

Gum folds her arms and glares at the policewoman angrily. "Oh, so you were part of the nutcases who wanted us dead? I don't know what else to tell you besides fuck you."

"I didn't take part in any of the shakedowns!" The policewoman tries to explain. "I was just mostly watching from the sidelines. Kids like you should be reprimanded for breaking the law, but Hayashi had other plans. He wanted you kids dead. That's...not what I wanted. He was simply a madman."

"You can say that again. It's amazing how a guy like him managed to be a captain of an entire police force. If you ask me, he should've been in the looney house." Beat says.

"So what's going on here? Why is everyone all crowded here?" Gum questions.

"Hmm…" The policewoman began to think. "Are you kids aware of another skating gang called, The Hell Bikers?"

"The Doom Riders? Oh yeah, we've run into them before. Last time we saw them, they were still being mind controlled by Rokkaku and we beat them at Dogenzaka. After that, they skipped town." Beat explains.

"Well, they came back here. Unfortunately, they came back at the wrong time." The policewoman says solemnly.

Gum raises an eyebrow. "What happened?" She asks.

"We… got a report from a civilian saying that they heard multiple people screaming outside of their home. When they came out, they saw the Doom Riders all with their heads cut off right next to the tower."

"What?!" Beat and Gum screamed in horror.

The policewoman nods her head. "That's right. All three members were found dead with their heads sliced cleaned off of their shoulders. It's a very...disgusting sight to behold. We don't have any leads on who could potentially be responsible for their deaths."

Beat and Gum look to each other worriedly. They weren't friends with the Doom Riders, but to hear that someone had murdered them in such a gruesome way sent shivers down their spines. It sounded like something the Golden Rhino would have done, and that was a scary thought. If the Golden Rhino were actually back, then they had to go back to the Garage and warn their gang quickly of the potential danger.

"I recommend you kids go back home and stay out of trouble. Who knows if that nut job out there is going to target more people? Specifically skaters like you. Leave the investigations to us." The policewoman says.

With that, Beat and Gum skated out of Chuo Street and into the Bus Terminal. The atmosphere was now uneasy between the rudies. Shibuya Terminal was quiet with no civilians in sight in the dark. It all felt like a scenario for a horror movie. The two rudies take a moment to stop to reflect on what they just heard.

"Shit." Beat cursed. He starts pacing around in place while scratching his head. "Dude. The Doom Riders getting their heads sliced off?! I don't know how I'm supposed to calm down after hearing something like that. Now we got some sort of serial killer out here."

Gum takes out her smartphone. "I'm going to text Corn about this. He definitely should know this. He can warn everyone else too." She says as she begins typing in her phone.

Beat stops and begins to calm himself down. He turns to Gum. "I'm freaked out by this, but I can't let it stop us from finishing what we need to do. We still gotta clean up around." He says referring to all the leftover Golden Rhino graffiti that was still around the bus terminal. "Tired of seeing this ugly ass shit around the place. Hey, are you scared?"

Gum sends her message to Corn and then looks up at Beat. "Huh? I-I'm sorry. I mean… Kind of? I mean, we fought some demon right? A serial killer should be something we could handle. A-At least...I think so." She says with some uncertainty.

Beat skates up to Gum and puts his hand on her shoulder. "Hey, it's alright to be scared. Hell, you saw me freaking out earlier. We've already gone through a lot. We can get through this." He gives his girlfriend a reassuring smile.

Gum looks up at Beat and gives him a smile. "You're right. We can get through this. Now let's head back to the Garage and-"

Suddenly, the sound of a gunshot echoed around the bus terminal. It felt like the world had suddenly stopped. There was a mortified expression on Beat's face. When Gum looked down at her boyfriend, her eyes widened in horror.

There was a bullet hole in Beat's stomach. Blood began to leak out of the young boy. Beat began to fall to the ground with Gum managing to catch him before he hit his head on the concrete.

"BEAT! Oh god! Beat! Beat!" Gum screamed in a panic.

Beat coughed. He puts his hand over his stomach where he got shot. "Fuck! Ahhhhhhhhhh!" He screamed. "Shit… It hurts…" He winced.

Gum's breathing started to get faster. Too many emotions were running through her head. "Beat… Fuck! I need to get you to the Garage quickly!"

"W-Wait… Behind you…" Beat pointed.

Gum slowly turns her head to see what Beat was referring to. As if the situation wasn't already bad enough, things were only getting worse when she saw a certain figure behind her. She thought her mind was playing some sort of trick on her. That she was hallucinating. But she wasn't.

Gum slowly shakes her head in fear. "No…"

The person that Gum was looking back at was the deranged and unstable former captain of the Rokkaku Police, Hayashi. With his Walther P1 in his hand and a katana sword hanging by his left lip. The former captain had blood over his blue jacket and his khaki pants. He stood over the two rudies with his gun pointed at them.

"Hehehehehehehehehe…" He maniacally laughed.

* * *

**GGs Garage**

The party had slowed down at the GG's Garage. The music was being played at much lower tone now with Roboy in rest mode by the turntable. Clutch had fallen asleep on top of one of the stereos with an empty Sangria bottle in his hand. He was snoring loudly with drool coming out of his mouth. Garam and Boogie were on the bottom floor cuddling on one of the red couches with Boogie on top of Garam. Yoyo and Rhyth are sitting on the floor beside Garam and Boogie playing Streets of Rage 2 together on a SEGA Genesis. Pots was sleeping comfortable in his dog house. Soda and Jazz were sitting together on another red couch playing a card game with each other. Corn is standing by the pinball table drinking some water to sober himself up.

Cube and Combo skate up to Corn. "Hey leader man, you feeling alright?" Combo asks.

Corn turns to his friends and nods. "Yeah I'm good. I'm just chilling. Things are starting to calm down."

"Heh, yeah. You see Clutch up there knocked out on the stereo. The guy is a jerk, but he sure knows how to party."

"Gum and Beat ain't back yet?" Cube asks.

Corn shakes his head. "Nah, they're still out around Shibuya. They've been gone for quite awhile. Maybe they just wanted to skate around more?" He wondered to himself.

"Maybe. I hope they're good out there." Combo says.

Corn feels his phone vibrating his pocket. He takes out his smartphone and sees Gum had sent him a message. "Gum just sent me a message. I'mma see what's up." The blond boy began to read the message. Corn shakes his head and does a double take at what he just read. After rereading the message, he started to get on high alert.

Cube and Combo sees Corn's expression shift from chill from worried.

"What's going on Corn? That look on your face means something is wrong." Cube questions.

"I just got a message from Gum saying that the Doom Riders have been murdered on Chuo Street." Corn answers.

"What?!" Combo and Cube yell in unison.

"Wait! Wait! Wait!" Combo says, holding up his hands. "Didn't those fools skip town after we beat them in Dogenzaka while we were looking for Yoyo?"

"That's what I thought too. But I guess they came back for whatever reason. Now they're suddenly dead. Gum told me their heads got sliced right off." Corn explains.

Cube winces at the mention of the gruesome death. "Gross. Beat and Gum are still out there. Whoever is responsible for killing the Doom Riders are probably targeting Beat and Gum as their next victim." She states.

"Well we gotta do something about it! We are not letting some punk murk our friends!" Combo declared.

"Let's head over to Shibuya Terminal. We can probably catch them there." Corn suggests.

Corn, Combo, and Cube hurriedly skated over to Shibuya Terminal. Jazz from the corner of her eye notices the three rudies leaving the Garage. She wondered where her friends were going.

"What's up?" Soda asks.

"I just saw Cube, Combo, and Corn scurrying to Shibuya Terminal. Without even telling us either." Jazz answers.

"You think there's some trouble going on?"

"Probably," Jazz nodded. "Let's tell everyone else here just in case something's up." She says.

* * *

**Shibuya Terminal**

"Hehehehehehehe. Well well well, if it isn't the punks that ruined my career. Fancy you meeting you! I'm sure you saw the work I did in Chuo Street." Hayashi grinned.

Gum gasps. "That was you?!" She screamed.

"YES!" Hayashi screamed so loudly that his voice echoed all throughout the bus terminal. "You little punks took everything I had away from me! Busting punks like you was my livelihood and you ruined it! Gouji threw me out like yesterday's trash and replaced me with the Golden Rhinos! I was his greatest officer! If you punks would've just accepted your fate and let me arrest you the first time, none of this would've happened! I would've been the hero Tokyo needed!" He ranted.

Beat leans up, still wincing in pain. "Y-You ain't no hero. You're a nutjob who just happens to have a badge on him. A crazy home is where you need to be." He sneers.

"You are in no position to talk back to me boy. Especially when you're bleeding out with a gun pointed at your head. Hehehehehehehehe." Hayashi grinned.

Gum growled. "Bastard."

"Once I'm through with you brats, I'll start hunting down the rest of your friends. Then I'll hunt down the rest of you rudie punks left in Tokyo and I'll kill you all! I will kill every last one of you! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Hayashi laughed maniacally. He turns away from the two rudies. "You hear me Gouji! I will prove my worth to you! I will clean the streets of these punks like you wanted! I will kill them in your name! I will not fail you again!" He screamed to the sky.

Gum and Beat just stared at Hayashi as he continued to monologue. They knew that the ex captain was already crazy, but they could see that he had finally gone off the deep end. Gum saw this as an opportunity to fight back. She gently lies Beat down and gets up on her feet. She growls and kicks Hayashi in the dick.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Hayashi hollered in pain. Hayashi drops his gun and his sword. He grabs his midsection and falls to his knees. "Y-You bitch! You will pay for that!" He screams.

Gum frantically looks around her and sees a taxi parked beside her. An idea pops into her head. She grabs Hayashi by the head and smashes his head through the window of the taxi. Gum begins panting heavily.

"Gum! Beat! Are you here? Guys?!" Gum hears Corn's voice.

Gum looks over to see Corn, Combo, and Cube skating down the block. She waves over to her friends. "Guys! Over here! Hurry!"

Corn, Combo, and Cube see Gum and skate over to her. They look down to see Beat lying on the ground with some blood on his shirt.

"Beat!" The three rudies screamed.

"Gum what happened?!" Corn asks.

"Beat got shot by Hayashi! He was the one that killed the Doom Riders too!" Gum explains.

"What?! That crazy captain is back?! Where is he so I can throttle him?!" Combo says, clenching his fist angrily.

Gum points over to Hayashi crying in pain on the floor, covering his face.

"There's glass in my eye! You rotten brat! I'll kill you all! You and all your friends will rue the day you mess with me! I'll put all of your heads on display when I cut them off!" Hayashi ranted.

Cube groans in annoyance and shakes her head. She skates over to the crazy ex captain and stomps on his dick to shut him up. For good measure, she spits in Hayashi's face. "Pathetic old man." She insults.

Combo picks up Beat and puts him over his shoulder. "Next time I'll get my shot at beating him up. For now, let's hurry Beat back to the Garage. We gotta patch him up!" He tells his friends.

Corn nods. "Right. GGs, move out! Hurry!"

The GGs scurry out of Shibuya Terminal, leaving Hayashi to himself. They may have fended him off for now, but they know this wouldn't be the end for the madman.

* * *

**GGs Garage**

Jazz, Soda, Yoyo, Rhyth, Garam, and Boogie are sitting down in the lower area of the Garage. Jazz had informed her friends about Corn, Combo, and Cube running off to Shibuya Terminal in a rush. No one was still able to decipher what was going on, but everyone was now on alert for when their friends returned. The gang just left Clutch to sleep on top of the stereo.

"That's a little strange of them to not tell us where they're going." Boogie comments.

"Well, they're probably looking for Beat and Gum. Those two went out to skate together. They've been out for awhile yo." Yoyo says.

"Maybe they were just worried about them and went to go look for them. I'm sure they're okay. Beat and Gum are strong." Rhyth says.

"I don't deny that Rhyth. But still, there has to be something up." Jazz says.

"Don't you think maybe you're just overreacting?" Soda questioned.

Jazz shakes her had. "Nah. I'm trusting my instincts on this. Let's just stay alert until they come back."

Right on cue, Corn, Cube, Combo, Gum come back to the Garage with Beat.

"Give us space! Give us space!" Corn screamed.

The rest of the game stands back, allowing Combo to place Beat down on the couch.

"Corn, what's going on?!" Jazz asks.

Combo turns to Rhyth. "Rhyth! I need you to run to the house and get the medical kit!" He tells her.

"U-Uh. Okay." Rhyth nods. She wasn't sure what was going on, but from the tone of Combo's voice it had to be urgent. She quickly skates to the house.

"Hey! What the fuck is going on here bruh?! What's going on with Beat?!" Garam asks in frustration.

"He got shot." Corn answer.

Yoyo gasps in horror. "What?! Who clipped him?!" He asks.

"Hayashi. He shot Beat while we were in Shibuya Terminal." Gum explained. She rushes over to Beat's side to check up on him.

Jazz's eyes widened. "You've gotta be kidding me. That crazy captain is back on the streets?!" She groans in annoyance. "Of course we couldn't get rid of him for good!"

"That's not even the worst of it. The Doom Riders were found dead with their heads cut off at Chuo Street. It was Hayashi who was responsible for that. We're next on his killing list." Cube stated.

"Oh great. Now we're on the hit list of a nut case. And just when things seemed to be calming down." Soda says sadly.

Combo takes off Beat's glasses. The auburn haired boy was barely able to keep his eyes open for much longer. His consciousness was beginning to slip away.

"Come on Beat! I need you to stick with me man! Talk to me man!" Combo says.

"Is this… it for me? Am I seriously going to die here…?" Beat asks weakly.

Corn skates over to Beat and shakes his head. "Stop talking like that bro! You're not gonna die! Not on my watch!"

"Yeah come on bro! We can't lose you man! The guy upstairs ain't taking you from us yet yo!" Yoyo says.

Rhyth skates up the gang with a medical kit in her hand. "I brought the medical kit! It should have everything in there!"

Boogie skates over to Rhyth and grabs the medical kit. "Good job Rhyth. You can let me handle this. I know a few things about this stuff." She says.

"Is Beat going to be okay?" Rhyth asks worriedly. Seeing Beat wincing in pain was really frightening her.

Jazz skates over to Rhyth and puts her hand on her friend's shoulder. "He's going to be okay Rhyth. We'll make sure of it." She tries to reassure.

The GGs stood over Beat around the couch, all feeling concerned for their friends. Beat looks over to Gum who was kneeled down beside him holding on to his hand tightly. He could feel her shaking with fear and she tried to fight back tears from falling down her face.

"Gum. My bad… I didn't mean for things to end up like this." Beat said sadly.

"Stop talking like that! You're gonna be okay! We're going to help!" Gum yells.

Beat started to slowly close his eyes. "I'm sorry muttered…"

"No!" Gum cried. "Come on Beat! Keep your eyes open! Come on! Beat! Beat! Stay with us! Beat! Please!" She pleaded.

For Beat, everything had gone black and silent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really wonder a lot of what the GGs lives were back then before they decided to become rudies. Everyone had their reasons to leave home right? We're only told that Beat runs away from home, but it never gets much further than that really. I was thinking a lot about a backstory explanation of how Beat and Gum ended up in the streets. I had more stuff in mind, but I didn't want to drag the chapter for too long. I'll probably go more in depth for a future chapter. I've always liked Beat and Gum together the most out of the pairings.
> 
> Yeah, the Doom Riders are dead. Out of all the other rival gangs, they were the ones I really cared about the least. They do just end up just staying mind controlled anyways so I didn't mind relegating them to being jobbers and uh...dying in a very gruesome manner. The other rival gangs definitely have more weight to them in terms of stuff to work with.
> 
> For those who didn't know, in Jet Set Radio Future's files, there's a model for Hayashi where he carries a samurai sword. That was probably going to be used for a battle or something. There was some even a dialogue exchange with Jazz that indicated that we was gonna run into him one more time after the Golden Rhinos appeared, but it never happened. So I brought to life here. I'm going to go with this now fully deranged lunatic route for Hayashi. I mean, dude lost his job and no sense of power anymore. Thrown away by someone he really looked up to. Only one to blame in his eyes are the rudies. So he's going to kill them all. He already got one gang down.
> 
> Leaving on a cliffhanger here, yeah. But now things are going to start picking up a little bit. Just when the GGs thought things were finally gonna be back to normal...


End file.
